


Naraku

by MoonflowLily



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowLily/pseuds/MoonflowLily
Summary: What if when Kagome was pulled back into the past to Sengoku Jidai, she didn’t meet and unleash the pinned hanyou, Inuyasha. What if she met a cunning, seductive, red eyed demon by the name of Naraku?





	1. Hmmm

 

** **Naraku** **

** **Disclaimer::** ** **Goddess Rumiko Takahashi**

** **Authors Note** ** **: I was thinking a lot about this story over the past couple days. It's pretty damn original in my opinion. I've read many upon many a' fanfic and I haven't come across any with a similar plot!**

** **Summary:: What if when Kagome was pulled back into the past to Sengoku Jidai, she didn't meet and unleash the pinned hanyou, Inuyasha. What if she met a cunning seductive red- eyed demon by the name of Naraku?** **

  
  


** **Chapter 1:: Hmmm** **

** **::** **

It started out like any other day, save for it being my sixteenth birthday. I was on my way to the door, kissing my mother good-bye. My green skirt fluttered lightly in the wind from the open door. I felt almost lightheaded for the barest of seconds, before it disappeared. I brushed it off and completely forgot about it only seconds later like nothing. I was about to step off of the first shrine step when my little brother Sota yelled my name from one of the shrine's mini-houses. He stepped out from old well waving his arm for me to come. I remember grumbling something about being late for school.

"I need your help sis!"

"What is it? You're going to make me late Sota!"

"I think Buyo's stuck in the well house or something. I can't find him anywhere and I think I heard him meow! I think he's stuck!" he explained dramatically.

"Well, why don't you go get him?"

He looked down in the dark well house and shivered. I remember because he had goose-bumps down his neck. I giggled at his girly fear.

"What, don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!? Haha, you girl, Sota!"

"Why don't you go down there then!?"

"Yeah, sure loser."

When my foot touched the last step, a loud crash echoed through the well. I remember screaming my head off and falling on my rear. My brother too had screamed, and when Buyo walked out from behind the well, we both laughed like psychos.

"Buyo, you butthole!" I giggled picking him up. I turned around to give him to Sota when his face paled.

"W-w-what's that?" he said shakily pointing behind me.

I turned around and dropped Buyo. The old dry well was glowing a vibrant blue from under the seal and it was almost bursting with tendrils of energy.

"Sota… go get jii-chan, NOW!" I yelled. He nodded furiously before sprinting off.

I stared in amazement as the light became more bright, and then stared in shock as the seal was ripped off. I know horror was written on every part of my body seconds later, because a naked centipede woman flew out screaming, "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" And boy, did I do my fair share of screaming. Especially when she attacked me and dragged me down the well. I don't think my eyes had ever gotten so big in my life. A blue mystic light engulfed me and it felt as though a was a feather falling from the sky.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls! I want the Jewel!" It was the second time she said something about this jewel.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed in horror

"Give it to me now!" she hissed.

One of her many, many, arms attacked at me and scratched my arm. I gasped feeling the blood run down my arm.

"What do you want!?" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes

"The JEWEL!" She attempted to attack me once more, but both of my arms flew in front of me and a white beam shot at her, ripping her arm off. The arm floated alone, while the fiend was nowhere in sight. The blue light receded and my feet touched solid ground. I float onto my knees and gasped looking down, beneath me hundreds of bones piled up. I gasped again looking up, a very beautiful blue sky soared above me. I had thought it was a dream, because there was a roof over the old well house. It couldn't just suddenly have vanished could it? No no no, of course not. When I stood up, I almost screamed again when a detached arm fell to the ground.

' _ What the hell is going on, Kami? Im losing my fucking mind!"  _ I gasped, _ "OH MY GAWD, I cursed!' _

My breath came out in small pants as my chest rose and fell quickly. Panic ate at my bones every passing second, and when the wooden wall of the well touched my back I let out a scream and fell. I sat around a few moments before laughing at my stupidity. My laughing quickly died when tears threatened to fall and my giggles choked in my throat.

' _ Ok Higurashi Kagome, you have GOT to pull yourself together girl! You can do this! You're a strong woman!' _

I stood up once more and wiped my eyes dry. I looked into the now cloudless view I had of the sky and took a deep breath.

"HELLOOOOO!" I had suddenly bellowed out. My cry for help echoed and echoed.

Echo? Since when does something echo in Tokyo except a car horn? Never, that's for sure.

"IS ANYONE THERE!?"  _ Is anyone there, _is anyone there,_ _anyone there-ere-ere-re_ _

I sighed and sat down, a bone poking me in the butt was thrown to the side. I was thinking of how to get out, since no vines or ladders littered the wall.

"Must you scream so loud?" A deep manly voice permeated through the silence, before a handsome face popped over the edge.

"My my, what have we here? A damsel in distress! Interesting." He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine to my tingling toes, which curled in my shoes.

"Uh sure, do you think you can help me out of here?"

"Hmmm.."

It was still so fresh in my mind, the way he jumped over the edge of the well. Agility, ease, a grace and beauty that she had yet to see.

I gazed up at him; his beauty. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life. His features were ethereal, divine and godly to me. His ruby-eyed gaze was cunning and sly; sexy. His locks of pure black hair waved behind him so perfectly, that anyone would go insane over. He held out his hand for me to take. I faltered before my petite hand was engulfed by his huge ones. They were rough and calloused, they made my stomach do circles. His eyes never left mine as he lifted me smoothly onto my feet.

I blushed and looked away first, snatching my hand out of his shyly.

"Ah-haah!" I could feel my face still burning. "T-thank you!" I sputtered.

"Hmmm….." he answered, looking over my school uniform.

"Why are you hmming? Where exactly are we?" I had to know. This was not home.

He looked at me as if trying to decipher something. It was then that I noticed his clothing were nothing like I had seen before. They seemed to be old, like something that the people wore centuries ago in the books she studied. Dark blue hakamas and lighter blue haori with a red and blue vest.

"It is not where I am from, but where  _ you _ are from. I believe, you surely do not belong here."

"I'm from Japan. Are we at _least in_ Japan?" Kagome looked around, panic began to settle.

"Girl, are you an ?"

"NO! I am not a witch! Do I look like one?"

He sized me up and down, for many moments, 'hmm'ing before he nodded.

"No one in Edo wears fabric such as yours. If you are seen in such garments, anyone who witnesses it will most likely kidnap or kill you. People would enjoy paying to see such a person murdered, better yet," he paused, "defiled first." His eyes darkened and the side of his lip tilted upward.

"WHAT? _Edo_!?"  _ 'This seriously can't be the same Edo we were learning in history class! That's five-hundred years into the past, _the 15th century...Sengoku Jidai_ ' _

Now, this is where I am standing right now. Thinking about what in Kami's name is going on. Who is this man and is he telling the truth? Where is the shrine? Where is the city of Tokyo!?

"Why are crying, girl?"

_ Why _ am I on my knees  _ crying _ ?

"I'm not lying," I sniffled. I thought about the shrine in the spring time, when the Goshinboku tree would blossom. It was the when the shrine was the most beautiful.

I gasped. The Goshinboku tree! It's been alive since before five-hundred years ago!

"Where's Goshinboku!?" I asked, soundly almost frantic.

The, angelic man before me narrowed his eyes, his lips thinning.

"What business do you have with the forbidden tree?"

"The forbidden tree? The Goshinboku tree is in my backyard, next to the shrine! It blossoms every spring!" I said softly. "Petal Pink blossoms with the lightest of purple in the middle. Very beautiful." I whispered.

"Very well," he said, walking swiftly in front of me, his hand reached out. I grasped it and was pulled up.

"Thank you, very much."

He nodded.

We walked only two minutes before I could see the ancient tree in the near distance! A smile spread through my lips as I yelled out a yippee and ran towards it. I sighed in content as I stopped in front of it. It still looked healthy and I could tell, that this Goshinboku tree was so much more younger. I truly believed it now, Kagome Higurashi really  _ was _ 500 years into the past.

Naraku walked next to me, a scowl on his face. "I loathe this place," he spat.

"Why? This place is amazing," I added softly.

"No. He still lingers here. His spirit still floats freely around the area of his death"

My eyebrows knit together. "Who is he?"

"Onigumo. Almost 50 years ago, he burned down the village closest to this forest, trying to get the Shikon Jewel. There was a young Miko residing in the village protecting the jewel, she was very powerful, her name was Kikyo. She killed him as he had done to most of her village, but she did not have enough power to send his soul to hell. She died, and he is still here," his tone was angry.

"I don't know what this jewel is, but apparently that centipede demon that dragged me out here was about to kill me for the stupid thing! She was yelling about "give me the sacred jewel!" and crap!" I huffed and turned away. "I don't have the stinking jewel, so why did she attack me!" I almost but yelled.

Naraku turned to me, with an aggressive expression. "How could you have the Shikon Jewel? Kikyo burned it with her body!" He growled

"I don't know! I'm just as lost as you are, dammit!" I yelled.

"Who knows. You may just be here for a reason. Perhaps it is fate, strange one."

"Hey! I have a name! Kagome Higurashi, Ka-go-me! Please use it." I watched one of his eyebrows rise slightly before he inclined his head and winked at me with a flirtatious smirk.

"A pleasure, Ka-go-me. You may call me by Naraku."

** :: **

** **A/N:** ** ** :  ** What do you think? I hope you think it well! So since this is happening, I've decided that my Naraku isn't as foul as he really is. I've decided to make him mischevious, BUT, honorable. Kinda like Sesshoumaru honorable.  ** He did not cause the death and betrayal of Inuyasha and Kikyo! **

 

 

 


	2. Inuyasha?

 

** **Naraku** **

** **Disclaimer::** ** **Rumiko Takahashi!**

** **Chapter 2:** ** **Inuyasha?**

** **::** **

Kagome prodded the dimming fire with a long stick she gathered while collecting fire wood. A barely audible sigh left her lips as she leaned her head on her knee's, which were pulled to her chest. Nothing was going the way she planned. For heaven's sake, she was suppose to be out with her friends today, having fun and meeting new guys, and enjoying the fun of turning sixteen. But nooo, the gods above just  _ had _ to send her five hundred years in the past, where nothing but demons awaited her. Another sigh escaped her lips and a soft breeze blew her bangs to the side. Kagome looked up and jumped back immediately. Naraku was staring at her intently, inches from her face.

"What troubles you human?"

"I.." Kagome looked down, her eyes glazed over. "I'm just, confused. That's all." She looked up into his over-pale face, trying to force her blush away. "I'm not exactly from here. And I just want to go home," she breathed.

"You say this centipede demon pulled you through that well asking for the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes."

"We may have to ask that disgusting half-breed Inuyasha," Naraku spat.

"Inuyasha? Who's that?"

"A retched half demon that lives in the town close by"

"What is so bad about him?"

"Everything," Naraku growled and looked to side with a faraway, angry look in his eyes.

"Jeez, you sound like he stole the love of your life or something," Kagome spoke nonchalantly.

Naraku's head snapped to face Kagome and his pale hand was squeezing her throat before she could even blink.

"What do you know of Kikyo!?" He yelled and squeezed harder.

Kagome's eyes were wide with fear; tears began to automatically well in the corners of her eyes, making her vision blur. Both hands automatically reached out and clawed at the arm taking her breath away. Blood rushed to her face, turning her naturally pale skin deep red, almost purple. He squeezed again, making her sputter and gag.

"L...let g-go.." she wheezed and began to kick at him fiercely from her spot on the ground.

Naraku hissed at her and forced his fingers to loosen the grip on her neck; enough not to kill her supply of oxygen. Kagome immediately jerked her neck from his grasp and propelled herself backward.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kagome screamed, tears sled down her cheeks in a rapid manner. Her petite hands held her neck gently, wishing they could wipe the searing burn away. "I TOLD YOU I WASN'T FROM HERE! HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHO KIKYO IS!" Kagome seethed in rage that eventually turned in to hysterical sobs.

"It isn't fair," Kagome held her neck and tried sucking in the sobs that racked throughout her body. "It wasn't— she hiccuped, "suppose to be like this.." she whispered, letting her body fall to the forest floor.

Kagome listened to the sounds around her as her sobs died down. She heard the soft fabric of clothes rustling lightly before quietly swooshing off into the night. She lay there unmoving, her eyes staring off into the dark forest beyond the dim light of the fire. She could vaguely see the outline of the trees and bushes in the not too far background. Kagome listened to everything and heard nothing. Thoughts raced through her mind so quick, she couldn't even comprehend them herself. Everything raced by; save for one stray thought.

_ 'I don't want to be alone.' _

"Don't leave me..." Kagome whispered. She waited for something, anything that told her she wasn't alone. Silence was all she heard.

** .Doh!. **

There was such rage in his mind at that moment. All he wanted to do was wring her neck right off her cute little shoulders when she screamed at him.

How dare she yell at him like that! A lowly human... a woman at that! He felt the anger rolling off her in waves and had to suppress the rise in his own growing anger.

But when she began to cry, that anger that rolled off her seconds ago, was replaced with a deep sorrow. He almost recoiled at how fast her emotions changed and almost lost control at how effectively strong her pheromones were. It hit him like a ton of bricks, right smack in the nose. Both nostrils flared and unflared as he took in her exotic scent. He looked to the side, disgusted with himself, before standing quickly and jumping onto a high branch where he could watch her.

Her sobs slowly quieted down and turned into soft sniffles. He felt her racing heartbeat die down into a slow  _ thump _ of a beat. Her body still lay in the same position she had thrown herself, her hair fanned around her mingling with the dirt and leaves.

What in the God's name was she? Obviously she was human, but, he concluded, she was most definitely not from this world. Had she been telling the truth about her mysterious origin? It would explain a few things that had not made sense to him.

Like how her scent had suddenly popped into nowhere, and how her scent smelled so... deliciously  _ different _ . No human he had ever come near smelled so decent as this. Not only had her scent puzzled him, but her speech, clothing and manners had also struck him.

Her scant green "u-nee-form," as she so called it, would get her killed in an instant. No _ human  _ female with half a brain would wear such revealing clothing. And what about her speech! She spoke to him as if they were equal! As if woman actually had a place or rule amongst the demons, hanyou or not. They don't even have much of a place amongst the human men.

Naraku was pulled from his rampant thoughts when he heard the woman's sharp intake of breath. He stopped and waited for her next action. He had not at all expected the softly spoken request.

"Don't leave me..." her voice carried along with the wind.

Naraku thanked the heavens that this was a human woman and she could not hear things, such as a quickening heartbeat. Something about the way she spoke and sounded so forlorn and lost, made his heart beat faster.  _ She will be the death of me.. this odd human. _

"I have not left."

He listened as her breathing evened out and let a sigh escape his lips... she had fallen asleep. It was far too strange for Naraku to comprehend. She fell asleep, just like that? If this woman trusted everyone whom she came in contact with, she wouldn't live very long. He was sure she wasn't aware that the gods were deeply on her side, for if he had been someone else, she would have most likely been tortured to death by now by some crazed demon or bandit.

Things were hectic at the moment, due to the war between the West and the South. All the villages that were settled on the border between the two were completely annihilated. Since then, numerous humans grouped together to slay the demons that wrecked their homes, and the demons killed any human they came upon. If the humans wanted to hunt them, then all they had to do, was return the favor.

Just to put it simply, it was not safe. For anyone. Especially the odd human woman who was currently on the forest floor, curled into the fetal position, with her  ** very ** short green skirt riding up her thighs.

_ 'What the hell was that woman THIKING when she put that— that, THING on?!' _

Naraku was not happy. Not happy at all.

He released his bamboo pelt from it's seal and jumped down into a crouch next to her body. He inched closer to get a better look at her face, which had hair strewn over it. His hand reached out, and paused.  _ Should I touch her? _ And went forward. His first fingers touched a lock of her raven hair. It was soft, and very shiny. He let it slide between his fingers and pushed the rest of her locks aside. Her face glowed in the night, she was so pale, even when the fire's glow lit her skin.

Naraku crouched further down, the very tip of his nose brushed across her cheekbone.

She was  _ so soft _ . And she smelled  _ so good. _

No, this definitely was not good.

Naraku jerked back and hastily tossed his pelt across her frame. He stood abruptly and let his senses widen, nothing was in the area was dangerous. He let out a crystal blue barrier around the immediate area of the fire and sat at the base of and Oak tree.

It felt like life was going to get a bit harder. At least to Naraku.

** **::** **

** **A/N:** ** **Hope to see you all next chapter!**

 

 


	3. That is not Kikyo!

****Naraku** **

****Disclaimer::** ** **What do you think?**

****Chapter 3: That's not Kikyo!** **

****::** **

Kagome pushed the soft comforter from her body, wishing she hadn't. The cold hit her warm flesh, erupting tiny goosebumps all over her skin. Whatever the smell that was wafting through the area smelled absolutely delicious. Delicious enough to wake Kagome from her slumber.

_'There's only one thing that mom cooks where it smells_ this _great. Too bad she's not here.'_

Kagome sat up, her back cracking in the process, she winced at the kink in her lower shoulder. She opened her eyes and her bleary gaze landed on the fire and a large slab of meat roasting over it. Kagome yawned and rubbed the eye droppings away.

"Good morning."

Kagome looked at the crimson eyed "demon" before nodding. "G' mornin. What time is it? And that smells great..."

"Dawn."

"Hm," Kagome looked around in awkward silence before her eyes landed on the white fur that was wrapped around her legs. It was really soft. She ran her fingers through the fur and blushed. It was his. If she had it, what did he sleep with during the night? It was freezing!

_'He must have put it over me when I fell asleep.'_ Kagome blushed darker. That meant he got _close_ to her while she wasn't conscious!

"T-thankyou, for the fur."

"You're welcome."

"You weren't cold?"

"Most demons would not get cold in such weather."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't look like most demons."

Naraku smirked, and almost chuckled. _'If she only knew.'_

"I am sure."

"Okay."

Kagome fidgeted on her spot on the ground. She had to go pee really bad, AND she had morning breath. She stood and her back popped once more. She sighed. Her body felt like a board, she was stiff everywhere! Kagome stretched out fully, her arms linked together high in the air. The hem of her school shirt rose considerably before she noticed and sputtered. A dark blush crept along her face before she pushed her shirt back down.

_'Remember Kagome, there's a MALE DEMON sitting a few feet away from you!'_

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Naraku pointed behind a tree from his spot on the ground, next to the fire and cooking meat. "There is a stream behind those trees."

Kagome nodded, and looked around for her school backpack. It had a her mini toothbrush and toothpaste, her brush, and some deodorant. She thanked the heavens that she was forgetful when it came to school mornings. She remembered last week to put all those things in her yellow pack. Speaking of yellow backpacks, where was hers? She looked around the camp and found it... sitting right next to Naraku.

_'Did he look through my stuff?! Oooooh! If I had guts, I'd totally tell him to mind his own belongings!'_

Kagome huffed and slowly made her way towards the demon, who was now eying her with narrowed eyes. Why was he giving her that look?! It wasn't a very nice one either. When she bent down to pick her stuff up, his clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What are those items you have in that witches bag?" Naraku asked with thinned lips.

"Why were you going through my things in the first place?!" Kagome bit out.

"It fell over during the night, and multiple... things fell out."

"Well, obviously!I told you I wasn't from here, and you shouldn't go looking through people's things. It's rude you know!"

"You are treading on thin lines, woman.." Naraku tried to suppress the need to snarl and attack the poor human girl. He figured at that moment then and there, she truly was not from his time. He watched how her face hardened when she was angry, and seconds later, would be replaced with a completely different emotion. It was strange, and it drove him utterly insane.

Especially since he met her only the day before.

Maybe he should just drop her off with Inuyasha. Naraku smirked at the idea, picturing the mutt's reaction to this human female who was currently imploding. He felt the shake in the arm he held and released it.

"Go do your morning things."

"I was planning on it before you grabbed me!" Kagome let out a loud breath through her nose and snatched her things from the ground. She walked out of circular camp area before muttering, _'jerk.'_

Naraku smirked. She was indeed very feisty.

Maybe instead of dropping her off at Inuyasha's, he could ditch her in the Western territory and let the Western Lord have her. He would never have to worry about such a problem then.

But where was the fun in that?

Maybe she became a much tolerable person when they weren't such strangers to each other.

Yes, maybe. But still... it wasn't much entertainment at all.

Naraku chuckled as his mind went into overdrive. He _had_ to have his share of fun. Whether he had to be naughty or nice, he and Kagome were going to play a little game. She just wouldn't know it. Naraku chuckled under his breath and rotated the burning meet. He normally ate it raw, but he would show his manners in front of the female like the gentleman he was... sometimes.

Kagome walked through into the area and set her pack down.

"I feel much better!"

"I hope so."

"Mhm! When is the food going to be ready? I'm very hungry."

Naraku stood and grabbed the stick holding up the slab of meat. With his claws, he quickly sliced it down the middle and placed it on the elephant ear Kagome had not noticed earlier. He handed her the torn meat, and she accepted it with a thankyou.

**.erochan.**

The breeze seemed to pick up around the area, Kaede noticed. She felt two auras not too far away from the Goshinboku. She focused on the larger aura and narrowed her eyes. She had not felt it in quite some time. Not since Kikyo died. What did he want this time?

And the other presence.. her eyes widened. It felt.. familiar, way familiar. The aura tugged at her soul, called her.

_'Kikyo? Have ye.. come back to the living?'_

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah old hag, I feel it. They're coming this way."

"Where's Hoshimaru?"

"Training in the field."

Inuyasha sniffed the breeze coming in his direction and growled.

_'Fuckin Naraku. What does that bastard want? He ain't got no business here.'_

Inuyasha watched two figures emerge from the forest line and come into sight. Naraku looked the same as ever. But the only difference was a skinny human female who was dressed like a whore. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, and started from her legs. They were slightly tan, and very long. The green outfit she was wearing was nothing he had ever seen before. Who the hell was she?! His eyes traveled up, passing the red tie on her neck to her face. His eyes widened with each attribute he took in. Her long raven hair swayed the morning breeze and her eyebrow short bangs fluttered to each side with each step. Her thin pale face... her steel gray eyes... her chocolate eyes...nose.. lips.

All he could see was _her._ Nothing _but_ her. Why was she here? Why were _they_ here? Was Naraku playing some sick joke on him?

Inuyasha rushed forward without thinking, his claws reach out, itching for flesh.

"NARAKU! YOU BASTARD!"

He seen the smirk that formed on his lips at and sound of his name, and the corners of his eyes bled red.

He threw a punch aimed at Naraku's head and watched as he dodged, counterattacking at the same time. Inuyasha blocked with his arm and growled out deeply.

"Who the fuck is she?!"

"I came here hoping for similar answers mutt."

"Why does she look like Kikyo?!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes, his claws digging into Inuyasha arm, "If I knew the answer, what makes you think I would be here? Fool."

Kagome watched with wide eyes, from the moment the silver haired man with doggy ears charged at Naraku. She had a sinking feeling they were fighting over here, and frowned when he yelled, 'who the fuck is she!" Her eyes welled up with tears as she watched the half-ass battle between the two. Her grip tightened on the straps to her pack when said man looked at her and growled fiercely.

"Who are you?!"

Kagome backed up and stuttered, "K-kagome."

"Why do you look like Kikyo?!" Inuyasha yelled.

_'Kikyo!? Her again! Oooooh! I swear... if one more person asks me about this Kikyo woman!'_

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and her anger took control.

Naraku watched from the side, smirking. He knew Inuyasha was in for it.

"First! I. DON'T. KNOW. WHO. KIKYO. IS!" Kagome almost but yelled. "I'm NOT Kikyo! I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it straight!" Kagome's hands were plastered to her hips, and an angry look on her face.

"You! You bitch!" Inuyasha pointed his clawed finger at the girl. Words raced through his mind, but none came out. He suddenly turned away, his hair fluttering behind him, and lept of past the old woman who was just standing there. Said woman began walking towards Naraku and Kagome.

She nodded in Naraku's direction, and he nodded back.

"Aye child. Ye indeed look like my elder, deceased sister Kikyo who looks very much similar to ye-self. Her soul, resides within ye child. I can feel it. I assume ye are her reincarnation. That might explain why ye are here."

"Who was she?"

"Kikyo was the village Priestess. And Inuyasha's mate."

Kagome's eyes flicked over to Naraku, and watched as he turned his head away, a sneer upon his lips.

Kagome put two and two together, and her light bulb went off. Naraku must've been in love with this Kikyo person, but she was together with Inuyasha. She suddenly regretted saying that comment to Naraku. But it wasn't her fault! How was she to know that _that_ happened?

"Come along child. I will give ye some clothing to wear. Ye cannot go around looking that that!"

Kagome nodded and began to follow behind the elderly woman into a decent sized hut. In the middle of the first room was a large fire with a cauldron placed over it. Kaede pushed past the thin paper mat into the next room, Kagome following silently.

When she entered the room, a little boy, no older than 10 was sitting down on a small bedding in the corner. On top of his short shiny black hair, were a pair of black ears... that twitched. She looked at his cute tan face, making contact with bright golden eyes.

_'CUUUUUUTE!'_

Kagome grinned at the little boy, who scampered behind Kaede.

"Kaede-baachan! Who is that?" the little boy asked.

Kaede smiled at the boy and looked back at Kagome.

"She is a friend. Do not be shy, Hoshimaru.

"But Kaede-baachan! Why does she smell like me?"

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I have not a clue child. But, go to your father, we need privacy."

"Aww! Do I have too?!" Hoshimaru whined.

"Aye."

"Okay! Bye miss lady!" Hoshimaru waved at Kagome and ran out of the room.

Kaede picked up a stack of neatly folded clothes from the floor and handed them to her.

"I shall be on the other side."

Kagome nodded and watched her leave, before unfolding the clothes. It was a Priestess' traditional outfit. Red. Kagome undressed from her school uniform and put on her robes. When she was done, she folded her clothes and set them in the same place as the Miko clothing before.

When she walked out of the room, four heads turned to look at her. Her cheeks heated up as everyone started at her. Naraku, in one corner, had wide eyes, while Inuyasha in another had even wider eyes and a gaping mouth. Kaede smiled before returning back to her pot of boiling soup with Hoshimaru next to her.

Inuyasha abruptly stood up, face red with anger.

"Take them off!"

Kagome was taken back. _What?_

"Excuse me?"

"Take those clothes off!"

"WHAT?!"

::

Heyheyhey! I got another chapter out, a lot sooner than I though. Heh heh! I hope you guys and gals enjoy the chapter! If there are any mistakes, let me know, it's around 2 am, so I'm kinda tired. I also wanted to ask my readers, should I fit Sesshoumaru in somehow? Like some wacky love triangle. I can't help it, heh, I'm such a **HUGE** Kagome/Sesshoumaru person, that writing a fic without those two together... seems really weird to me. Anyways, just a suggestion. All other suggestions are welcome as well, I will take each of them into consideration, so if you have a good idea(s) that you think I should add or would make the fic better, then please do so and tell me.


	4. History lessons

****Naraku** **

****.** **

****Chapter 4:: History lessons** **

**::**

 

" **Take those clothes off!"**

" **WHAT?!"**

It was late into the evening and Kaede was serving a stew to everyone in the hut. Hoshimaru had been put to sleep in the room next door while the guests were still awake. There was an awkward silence in the room, the only thing to be heard was the stirring of the ladle from the soup Kaede was making. She was in the center towards the fire and Inuyasha was perched next to her. Naraku opted to sit the furthest away from everyone next to the door. Kagome noticed the look of constant disdain on his features since earlier in the day when they arrived to this village. She could only assume it was his dislike for the other male.

 _No wonder, he's a jerk!_ Kagome's eyes turned to the red clad man. She frowned upon noticing that he was already staring at her. A blush crept up her face and she scowled at him. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Whaddya givin me that face for wench?!"

"Wench! I am not a wench! I told you I had a name!"

"And I told you I didn't care!"

She _'hmmphed'_ before averting her angry gaze to the closest wall. In the corner of her eyes she saw Naraku smirk.

"Calm down Inuyasha. These are guest in _my_ home. If ye wish to be rude go to thine own space." The older lady spoke with such a chilling calmness. The two ears atop his head flattened and his brows furrowed together.

"Fine! I will! It stinks like shit in here anyways!" He stood up abruptly and stomped out the door not making eye contact with Naraku.

"What does he mean it stinks? I don't smell anything..."

Kaede offered her a sincere smile noticing the scowl Naraku was making. "Do not take what he says to heart. He is rough around the edges but a good soul nonetheless."

"Why is he so mean to me? What did I ever do to him?" Kagome sighed. It's not like she even knew him too much or anything, but she was the type of person that couldn't take it when people were rude to her for no reason. "There has to be a reason." She looked at the red eyed man next to her. He just stared at her with no emotion. _Yeah he's not going to say anything. Of course not._

"Naraku."

He looked at the older woman who called his name.

"Ye won't mind if I share the story of our lost one, hm?"

He stood up in one quick move and just looked at her. Unreadable expression. Cold eyes. He looked down at Kagome before whipping around and leaving the hut with no words.

Kagome felt vulnerable without him in the vicinity. Yes, although she just _knew_ that somehow Kaede and Inuyasha were trustworthy people as well, but at the same time, she met Naraku first. She instinctively trusted him more considering he pulled her from the well and kept he safe the first night she was here. A deep feeling nestled inside of her gut at the idea that he might leave her here. What was it? Fear? Yes, she definitely did not want him to leave her. She stood up and ran out the door after him. She pushed the screen to the side and bolted into the path in front of her, however, she didn't make it too far for he appeared in front of her out of the blue. She could barely even stop herself and her body flew right into his.

"Oh-mph"

Limbs flying, her face flew into his neck and collarbone and a piece of his haori entered her mouth. She spit it out and in the process of doing so licked his chest a few times.

"Oh my goodness I'm really freaking sorry! I didn't see you!"

She looked into his eyes and noticed the dark haze glossing his eyes. He hadn't said anything still. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He smirked and that was all. It was the looked he was giving her. It was sending chills down her spine and raised goosebumps across her body. It made her toes curl in the tips of her shoes. They continued to stare at each other with no words. The longer he kept his dark eyes connected with her, the darker her face turned. He gripped her shoulders tighter and that's when she noticed how firmly her body was pressed against his. She could _feel_ his entire body and his presence. It was like a sensual darkness that she needed to get away from but it called to her, made her feel so comfortable, made her want to be closer; as close as possible.

"You're not leaving are you?"

His red eyes bore into hers. The beat of her heart increased and her body became warmer.

"I will not leave. Go back inside and listen."

His voice was insanely deep, much deeper and huskier than before. She didn't need to ask questions why. The way she was standing so close to him. Anyone would be a little embarrassed or flustered at this situation. He stared at her for a second longer before releasing her and stepping back. There wasn't more that Kagome could do, but walk back into the hut and not say a word about it.

Naraku stared at where her body had previously been. He felt the outside cold again when she walked back into the hut. His timing seemed to always be off. Knowing that Kaede was going to speak of Kikyo, he felt the insane desire to leave the area. He didn't want to hear anyone talking about her. Ever. When he got up and left the hut, he noticed the young females heartbeat began to race and he smelled her fear spike. After he realized it was most likely due to his absence he was going back to tell her he'd be outside, but he hadn't expected her to bolt out of the door so fast that she smacked into him like a brick wall. He of course being the brick wall. He almost felt bad for her but everything he felt washed away the second she licked his collarbone... _three times._ After that it was hard to think. His mind went completely blank and he didn't understand the feeling creeping into his bones. Every hair on his body was on end and his stomach was in shambles. He had to get away from this crazy witch. She had to be a witch because he'd never felt this feeling and he didn't know if he quite liked it. He was reluctant to let go but the very second she wasn't in sight he could focus again. He jumped on top of Kaede's roof and perched himself a spot.

A clawed hand ran through his locks and he tugged a knot out and let out a big sigh he hadn't known he was holding.

_I should've left her in that well dammit._

…

…

…

The older woman was still stirring her pot of soup when Kagome re-entered.

"Are ye ready to understand a little more about their behavior?"

She sat next to fire close by Kaede and nodded, making herself comfortable.

"It wasn't too long ago, maybe 50 years now? I was only 11 years of age when she passed. Kikyo is my older sister. She was village guardian and priestess. The town relied on her for health and prosperity. Her Miko powers were greater than any other Miko they knew. She was able to heal the wounded and lay the dead the rest. She was a genuinely caring, loving, nurturing and pure souled young woman. Needless to say, everyone loved her and relied greatly upon her presence. We lived in peace most times, but war between the Western and Northern lands dealt us great loss. Our village, Edo, lies within western territories but we are closest to the borders." Kaede stopped stirring the pot and snuffed the fire out.

She continued. "I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was a young child, just finally learning how to wield a bow and arrow. I lost this eye here, when I was 9. I was holding the arrow back and my arm was too weak. I buckled under the pressure and it shot back into myself."

Kagome winced, imagining herself being struck by your her arrow, how awful.

"It was a quick recovery, however the vision never came back. It's made my senses stronger so I have no regrets in my lessons." She smiled at the younger female. " We were attacked late in the evening. A house began to burn and then a next, and the more our village-men came out to defend, the enemies began their slaughter. It was hard to defend in the night with no warning. Such cowardice. But that is to be expected of the low Onigumo. The Northern's greatest general of war. He heard of our village because word of Kikyo's prowess began to spread and anything that was great, he wanted to destroy."

A darkened look had come upon Kaede's expression. " He demolished our village and many men died but Kikyo fought him into the daylight. In the end they destroyed each other. She was able to kill him but was not able to seal him to hell. A bad feeling persistently lingers and is most unforgettable. She however was laid to rest peacefully. Leaving behind everyone who needed her." At this point she finally poured Kagome a bowl of soup, along with three others.

"Before that, she was mated to Inuyasha and had a beautiful child. The adorable young one ye saw earlier."

"Wait a second, but you said she died fifty years ago, how is he still so young?!" Kagome said about Hoshimaru.

"Because he is a quarter demon. He took after his strong demon blood passed down from his father, Inuyasha. They age a bit longer. Hoshimaru is considered to be roughly eleven in human years."

"Wow. I figured he was about that age. I just can't believe he's technically 50." She giggled thinking about the adorable black eared boy.

"What about Naraku? Why do they hate each other so much? All they do is bicker!"

"Child, ye would have to ask them, but if ye want my opinion, it is because he was in love with Kikyo too."

Kagome just sat there and looked at her. "You weren't kidding when you said everyone loved her huh?"

"No child."

"I see. And do I really look like her that much?"

Kaede sat her bowl down and looked at Kagome wholly. A warm look and smile on her face. "I feel the same presence Kikyo gave off when she was around... I can tell ye now that ye are indeed her reincarnation and ye might have similar features as one does kin to kin, but ye child, ye look just like Kagome."

She grinned at the older lady. "Thank you Keade-obaasan"

Once their talk was done Kaede stood and grabbed a wooden bow, she used it to support her way to the door, pushed it open and lightly but firmly stated, "Come on ye fools, dinner is ready." She sat back down next to Kagome and nodded at her approval to eat. Kagome thanked her and began to devour her portion. By the time it was round two, both males sat in the room holding utensils enjoying a hot home cooked meal with a roof over their heads.


	5. Cutie Pie

** **Naraku** **

** **Chapter 5:: Cutie pie** **

**::**

Kagome awoke to a light tap on the door. It had to have been early because it was still chilly in the room and the streaming light through the window wasn't as bright. She pried her hand from the warm blanket and took a look at the small pink watch on her right wrist.  _ Yeah no way it's 4:30 in the afternoon. _ The tap on the door persisted.

"Please come in!"

Hoshimaru peaked his head through the opening. "Good morning Kagome-onnesan!"

She smiled at the titled he dubbed her. He was just so damn flippin cute! _ I just want to touch his ears! _

"Good morning Hoshimaru!"

"Kaede would like to know if you wanted to learn about some herbs she is picking today. Also, she needs your help." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Yes, I'll be more than happy to help." She pulled the blankets back and swung her feet over the bed. She noticed Hoshimaru was still standing in the doorway staring at her. "Is everything okay little guy?"

He nodded and continued to stare.

"Would you like to come in and ask me questions maybe?" She offered him a friendly encouraging smile. He said yesterday that she smelled like him, meaning she smelled like Kikyo.  _ I bet he must be thinking about his mom... _

He nodded again and fully stepped in the room. She reached her hand out to encourage him to come closer. He was so shy! He almost reminded her of a little kitten too afraid to be touched. She patted the bed across from here. "Come sit!"

He shuffled over, sat and stared at her some more before speaking. "You look like mom, sort of. And you smell like her too... not the same but kind of?"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. "So I've heard from a few people, I guess I might look a little like her huh?"

"I know you aren't mom but," he cast his gaze to the bed and spoke in the softest tiniest voice, "can I hug you?" And he gave her these giant puppy eyes that she could NEVER say no too, and she just wanted to cry her face off and hug him until it was impossible!

"Oh absolutely!" Throwing her arms open, he lunged into them and just held her. She tried her best to not unleash the tears behind her smile. He was just child who missed his mother.  _ The way that I miss my mother. It's been two.. three days, I feel like I can't even remember! _

He nuzzled her shoulder and planted his face on her upper chest and just hugged her. Slightly inhaling her scent in.

"It's nice to have a good reminder isn't it little guy?"

He sat silent for a while and then looked up into her eyes, his were glossed over with unshed tears and he nodded at her.

"I know it is. But it looks like I might be here for a while, so if it makes you feel any better, you'll get to see me a little bit more. Is that cool with you?" He nodded again. She giggled internally at how quiet and meek he was being while holding onto her for his dear life.

"So are you going to be helping us with these herbs today?"

He finally let her go and jumped to the floor. "Thank you Kagome-oneesan!" He smiled a toothy grin and she could how grateful he was through his giant golden eyes. "But I have training lesson with father today! I will have to attend those before anything else!" He grinned with pride and tried to huff his chest up. "I have to be strong like father some day! Even stronger!" Kagome laughed. Children were so great.

_ Buuuuuuut _ there was still  _ one _ thing...

"Hoshimaru. Can I ask you of a favor now?"

"Yes Kagome-oneesan!"

"Please come here!" She grinned at him.

He stood in front her with questioning eyes. And before he said anything at all she reached out and tweaked his ears.

"SO SOFT! CUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" She squealed with delight as he giggled.

"That tickles oneesan!" he giggle and she giggled until of course Inuyasha barged through the room and ruined their kind of weird surrogate/friend/mother son bonding?

"HEY! Ya little runt, you're late!"

Kagome was startled and offered a small apologetic smile to Hoshimaru for making him late. He just smiled in return.

"Bye oneesan!" And he dashed out of the room. Inuyasha's eyes looked at her and immediately averted gaze, mumbled some gruff word and walked out. She was still wearing the miko's garb and I guess he still hadn't gotten completely over it. She rolled her eyes, stood and stretched. She poked through the bag and grabbed her cosmetics bag. She was a very simple girl, however everyone has to have the basics; chaptstick, mascara and lotion. She was incredibly grateful she was running late that day she fell through the well. She grabbed her whole bag from the restroom and shoved it in her yellow sack. It had all of the makeup she owned which consisted of some shadows, a few eyeliners, mascara, two shades of lipstick, chap stick, a small container of lotion, light powder and a mirror. She was also lucky to grab her toothbrush, toothpaste, razor  _ for the the gym at school _ , and a brush. At least she was set on some of the most important things. Hygiene, which this era had never heard of.

_ Look beautiful in the face of danger.  _ She giggled and grabbed her bag. She pushed it to the side and stopped for a second staring at it a bit longer.  _ Well hell... why not? _

…

…

Kagome stepped out of the room after brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail. She was ready to start the day. The rest of the hut was empty. She stepped to the exit and out side. It was still very chilly and the air raised goosebumps over her flesh.  _ A jacket would be great right now _ . She sighed. Oh modern luxuries, how they are taken for granted.

She walked around to the backside of Kaede's hut to the field and saw Inuyasha and Hoshimaru training to the far right. To the far left Kaede and a two other early bird village-women were harvesting herbs.

Several chills ran through her body and both arms hugged herself close. She began walking and felt a familiar presence close by. She stopped and turned around. Naraku was holding a thick  _ warm looking _ cloth in his hand. He looked at her face and froze. She blushed in embarrassment  _ I knew I shouldn't have put this shit on! _

"How is it that you can alter your appearance but I do not smell any changes in you?"

"Ah-heh heh." She calmed herself from being too embarrassed. "It's called make-up. It's used in my time... to make yourself look prettier." She blushed.  _ I have got to stop letting this guy make me turn into one of those blushing fu fu girls. But it's so different from how they act, everything feels so scandalous compared to how it is now. I almost don't know how to act around anyone. _

"This will keep you warm." He tossed it at her and swiftly disappeared.

She frowned. It was a hooded shawl and it was still warm from him holding it so close to his body.  _ Why did he just throw it at me and why did he just leave so quickly like that?  _ Was he that startled at the make-up she was wearing? _ Is it that bad? _

She frowned, however, her gratitude that he brought her warmth trumped anything else.  _ I'm definitely glad he brought this... Thank you. _

…

…

Kaede too gawked at her when she made herself present. Kaede also complimented her on how pretty she looked. 'Even though she looked beautiful without it.' It was really funny how things didn't change. Five hundred years into the future and people will still tell you the same thing. She did a very light make over and people so far definitely reacted. After she picked herbs with Kaede, on her walk through the village, she saw several women turn to their friends or neighbors and whisper and stare, obviously talking about her, they must be. She used a thin navy blue liner, across the top and bottom of her lids, and blended the bottom line nicely. A thin line of mascara and she was done. Apparently the blue eyeliner was a little too exotic.

She made her way back to the hut and Kaede was sorting the different herbs. Inuyasha and Hoshimaru were still training. Judging from light of the sun it was early noon or a little before. They would probably be training for some time. So she made herself useful and had Kaede teach her the art of cooking with herbs and how to use them for medicinal purposes. Might as well make use of time from a real shrine priestess.

  
  


** **Please send me your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed!** **

 

 


	6. Roots

****Please send me your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed!** **

****Naraku** **

****.** **

****Disclaimer:: Who's do you think? Rumiko's of course!** **

****.** **

****Chapter 6:: Roots** **

**::**

 

Kagome was finished drying out the last of the herbs she and Kaede picked that day. She wrapped them in a heated blanket and set them on the front cinder block next to the entrance of Kaede's hut. She was feeling a little lonely even though she spent the whole day with the priestess learning about health herbs and remedies. She found her mind kept wandering off to think about the red eyed man. He hadn't been around around all day and it worried her. _As much as it's lovely here with Kaede and Hoshimaru, I don't want to stay here without him._ Was it weird to feel that way? It had only been a few days, but he was her only anchor here. His face was the first face she laid eyes on. He was the one her kept her safe and warm during her first night. He was rude at times in the way he would get so defensive over nothing, but she could obviously see that he was trying hard to be nice. He probably never had to be nice for anyone but himself. Most importantly he kept her safe, at least so far he did. From what he told her he was a lone runner, he had no friend, no family, nothing but old acquaintances that he didn't really even enjoy. _Like Inuyasha. No wonder! The guy is total jerk but he has the cutest sweetest child ever. Kikyo must have been a great woman to have to deal with that guy!_ She snickered _. Where is he, even?_ She looked around the village, scoped the roofs and the small amount of trees nearby. Nothing. Beyond the herb field behind Kaede's hut, she skimmed the treetops in the distance immediately noticing an eerie soft white glow in the direction of the Goshinboku.

Without a second thought she began walking that way. Keeping track of her surroundings she made sure to memorize the area of forest she entered. She could no longer see the glow which added to her growing uneasiness also considering the daylight was quickly fading. It was late afternoon and it was not a good idea to just waltz in the forest with no protection. So she full on panicked and began sprinting towards the tree. It was such a good idea that she was lead on her lacrosse team, running was definitely her forte.

She broke through the treeline and slowed her pace making her way to the Goshinboku tree. She thought he would be here. She had this weird feeling tugging her this way and she just assumed it would be him. She scanned the clearing of the tree and there was nothing in sight. Her breathing slightly labored she huffed in aggravation.

"Uuuuugh! Where the hell are you?!" She hollered to the sky. She made her way to the tree's trunk and sat on a large protruding root.

"Kamisama why did you do this to me? Haven't I been a good daughter and student? I take care of my mother and I pass my studies above average and I don't miss school. I don't steal or cheat and I don't get in trouble. I am a perfect role model! I don't understand!" She released her frustrations into the empty skies and shed a few tears. She tried to wipe them away before more began to fall and noticed the black tinted water on her finger. Of course! The mascara she applied earlier in the day must have been running. She wiped up and cleared her nose.

"So unsightly."

She jumped and gasped at the same time at the sound of his voice. She looked up and there was the object of her thoughts hovering over her. He had a smirk on his lips and a brow half raised.

"Don't scare me like that you jerkface!" Relief instantly poured into her body.

His smile dropped quickly. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" Now he was scowling.

"I was looking for you.." she whispered. "I don't like being alone and I couldn't find you.."

"Do not ever wander these lands unattended or unequipped without protection. I will advise you only once."

She nodded silently. It was very dumb of her to just walk out this way. She knew it before she did it, but of course, impulse Kagome always wins. He walked over to another nook in the base of the tree next to the one she was in and sat. He did not say anything else for a while.

"Why did you come here?" It was a quiet question.

"I thought you might be here, and I just got this strange feeling when I looked in this direction. Like it was calling my name."

"I was here the whole time."

Kagome sputtered and blushed and ungodly shade of red. So he had heard her little rant, all of it?

" _All of it."_

She covered her face with both hands. He practically just read her mind knowing exactly what she was thinking. He chuckled at her embarrassment. It was deep rich sound that made butterflies run circles in her belly. He sounded _so_ good when he laughed.

"Why did you decide to sit there?" another quiet question.

She shrugged not really sure why. "It was just the first spot that looked the most comfortable."

He made eye contact with her and held it, not even blinking he said, "It is exactly where Kikyo use to sit."

_Oh... Of course._

"And let me guess, you used to sit there and you'd just talk all night." She didn't miss a blink either and they continued to stare into each other.

Kagome liked to think herself still a very young lady, at sixteen she was still attending classes full time and helped her mother out with the shrine any extra time she had off. So boys weren't a priority for her. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri all had boyfriends but she herself wasn't really interested. She had never met anyone who really made a difference that she alone couldn't fix. No one was ever worth her time, but as the butterflies continuously danced in her stomach she couldn't help but to feel like that was going to change.. He was looking at her that way and her body was responding more than it ever had. It was the strangest feeling and it was resting in the pit of her belly. She didn't really like it.

"You sat in the same spot she did. It is humorous how fate finds ways to always bring you back."

She didn't say anything. She didn't really want to talk about Kikyo. It seemed she was great and all, but who wants to be compared to someone else constantly? But it was ironic that of all places to sit, she would choose this one.

"What is running down your face?"

"Oh!" She wiped up a little bit more out of embarrassment.

"Its make-up. It's called Mascara. Makes your eyes look bigger. When it gets wet it washes away."

"Moss-kira.I see. And the heritage marks?"

"The what?" she was definitely confused.

"Mine are blue. My father was the highest ranking general in the Western army. He was granted an honorific titled but was cast out for taking a human mate and for bringing soiled bloodline into the world." She still looked confused. "The way you are able to tell if one is of noble heritage is through the markings of the eyes and face. You suddenly have blue heritage marks. I am not interested in being confused."

He was talking about the eyeliner. "Oh wow! I didn't know that's what symbolizes heritage. So you are the son of a Nobleman? That's pretty cool. Eyeliner is a colored kohl you use on your eyes to enhace the color."

"I see." He paused. "I am the son of no one. Both people who birthed me are dead. My own father's people killed him and my mother."

"For having you?"

"Yes."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Because hanyou are abominations, that is why. Demon and human do no co exist and are not meant to."

Kagome frowned listening to him. So he was half demon half human. _Hanyou._ _They're dealing with different races._ Thinking about all the history she ever learned, she could see how this would pose problems to the hanyou around. They were a disgrace to both demon and human alike. They had no one special home among their own people.

"I'm sorry."

"I am not."

Kagome smiled at Naraku. It was now dark and hard to see in the night. She stood up. "I can barely see. Walk me back?"

He smoothly stood and gripped her wrist but before walking towards the village he turned and faced her. "It suits you well. Almost as thought it was meant for you." And he turned began to walk and she continued to smile the whole way to the hut.

Once arrived he let her hand go and faced her, taking a step into her personal space. She hesitated and stood still looking up into his eyes.

"I think your Kamisama is ready to ruffle those perfect feathers you have."

And he was gone, but the feeling he left behind stayed for good.

**.**

**.**

****.** **

****Please continue to share your love! xo** **

 


	7. Goodbye..

 

** **Naraku** **

** **.** **

** **Disclaimer:: Who's do you think?** **

** **.** **

** **Chapter 7:: Goodbye** **

**::**

  
  


He was standing along the treeline when she stepped outside to look for him. It was early dawn and still very cool outside. The chill hit her and her flesh bumped over. It was another sleepless night for her. She tossed and turned all night thinking about her family on the other side of the well. Would she ever get to go home? What was her purpose here? If she died here, did that mean her existence would be completely erased from time itself? So many questions she didn't want to acknowledge.

She made her way to him and noticed he had a small sack slung around his shoulders. She frowned feeling a strange discomfort settle in her stomach. She walked a little faster and stopped when he spoke.

"I am taking my departure."

Those gut feelings never let you down. "You were just going to leave me here?" She tried hard to not let her panic show, but the longer she spoke her voice rose a little higher. "Would you have left me I hadn't woken up so soon?!"

"I was." It was much easier that way. Goodbyes were not his favorite, he would rather just skip out.

She felt so small and insignificant. She didn't belong here and it scared her to think that the only person she felt she could trust was just going to abandon her in the closest village.

"B-but why?" And then she couldn't help it. She bursts into tears. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't mean to cry! But I'm really scared as it is. I don't belong here and I don't feel safe, you can't just leave me!" She let out a sob, sucked in a few breaths and sighed them out all while she wiped her eyes frantically.

He turned around faster than she could see and he was in front of her. "And what makes you think I will keep you safe?" He glared, his red eyes piercing her very soul.

"You have been since the day you helped me out of the well..."

"It is too dangerous. I cannot protect you and you will most likely be killed. You will be safe here with the priestess. She will teach you valuable things if you wish to survive here. I cannot do this for you. There is something I need to accomplish before anything else." He pursed his lips and glared at her "You will stay."

She knew he would not take her and if she followed him he would just leave her anyways. And then she'd really die.  _ But...  _

"When you finish what you need to do... will you come back for me?"

And her couldn't glare at her any longer but he couldn't promise that either. "I will try. By then, I hope you learn more than you know now."

She tried to force a smile and knew she looked stupid instead. "Just please try then. I know we don't know each other so much yet and I'm sorry to be so dependent on you but... I feel strange when you're not around."

It's true. He felt it too. It was a tug in the pit of his stomach. It was the reason he was so close to the well in the first place. He wouldn't have been caught dead this close to Inuyasha's village unless for a specific reason and that time, he felt a pull into the clearing of the bone eaters well. When he entered the field he heard a woman yell and as got closer the feeling vanished. It was human woman stuck in the bottom of the well. And now, he wasn't interested in feeling  _ whatever  _ it was that kept them connected. He did not want to keep her under his wing. He was attachment free and was thankful to leave her here in this village. He was not thankful for his task ahead, but it was too dangerous to involve her. Even if he wanted her around, she would most likely be a burden and put in danger several times. It was better this way. She would be safe, and he would not have to worry or look at her.  _ In any way. _

The trails left from tears were cool on her cheek, she looked at the pathway gravel as it was the most interesting thing in the world. He reached his hand out, swiftly grabbing her chin raising her head up none too gently to meet eyes with him. He had a hardened, determined look.

"Never let anyone see you slouch in defeat. Always hold your head up high." And he just stared into her grey eyes, dark with her feelings of unease, before smirking, and disappearing.

She tried so hard not to cry again, but she couldn't help it, she let out a sob and another, and then they were uncontrollable. She cried so hard she began to laugh maniacally. It was all it! All of this madness she was going through! She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to take it. Once her cries calmed, she walked back to the hut into her designated area and lied back down on her cot and fell asleep, ignoring the feeling of his absence.

** . **

** . **

** . **

** **I'm sorry to keep this so short! To answer reviewers question about the color of her** **

** **eyeliner. It was a nice navy blue to compliment her light grey/blue eyes.** **

** **Hope you guys enjoyed!** **

** **See you soon!** **

 

 


	8. Combatant

** **Naraku** **

** **.** **

** **Disclaimer:: Who's do you think?** **

** **.** **

** **Chapter 8 :: Combatant** **

**::**

  
  


"SHOOT IT DOWN YOU STUPID WENCH!"

"I AM NOT A STUPID WENCH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kagome shrieked with all her might.

"OI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YELL LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha's ears were pressed tight against his skull.

"I asked you to not call me names! You're being a complete jerk! I'm learning for the first time and I don't need you screaming in my ear all day!"

"I can't believe you aren't as good as Kikyo. I thought you'd be at least HALF AS GOOD AS HER." He yelled extra loud and that broke her fragile little barrier. Shooting Inuyasha a death glare, she growled loudly and threw the bow and arrow to the ground and stomped around in random pattern. She got in the proper hand to hand stance that he was currently teaching her. He gave her that, 'Oh yeah?' smirk and readied himself. And they began.

He let her lead in hits, practicing the basic foundation of the steps. Left hit, right hit, left hit and knee up, right foot out, left kick out and repeat. She repeated a few times with high irritation and he surprised her by throwing a random leg in, he tricked her and she took the blow to the weak spot in her leg and buckled. Her aggravation was throwing her off balance, she was being irrational and her movement weren't solid.

"Dammit!" Her cheeks were flushed and she scrambled back up and they continued.

"Okay, fists now. Get ready" And she changed her stance to get comfortable and without prepping, threw the first punch. Inuyasha hadn't expect her to ready so fast and she caught him right in the eye.

"Oop! Sorry!" She apologized even though she was laughing.

"Never apologize when facing the enemy. Always strike harder next time." He smirked at her smile and they continued. She was doing very well in fighting, but not in archery.

He put a halt to their lesson and let her rest for a few. She walked over and slumped under a tree reveling in it's shade, the day was sweltering and she was dirty, sweating and smelled like crap. She sighed in disappointment thinking about the Archery lessons. They were taking longer than anything else but with a sport of that type, learning instantly was not an option. It was something that took time and he was being impatient about it.

It took her almost a whole weeks worth of arm strengthening just to be able to string the bow all the way back without her elbow or wrist giving out under the pressure. Almost a weeks worth of cardio and weeks worth of hand combat training. It was insanely tough work! She played a lot of racquetball and enjoyed tennis at school but she was a complete weakling compared to the kind of training Inuyasha was giving her. He said he gave Hoshimaru the exact same training and that if a little boy could do it, so could she. He also silently smirked when she grumbled something about Hoshimaru, cheating and having demon blood.

It had been three and a half weeks since Naraku left her in Edo village. The first few days it was a little rough for her. She sat around moping and kept alone to herself locked inside the room Kaede generously let her have. She just sat in there and read the study books in the school bag that came through the well with her. A few days after he left she needed some fresh air and left the hut early one morning. Behind Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and Hoshimaru were training in hand to hand combat. She sat down and watched them, for several hours.

Her eyes sparkled with joy when Hoshimaru walked up and stood in front of her. He was adorable! Even with dirt smudged on his face and sweat across his forehead. He panted lightly from the training.

"You know, when I was sad that mother left, father said I needed to suck it up and get stronger so that no one could ever make me feel sad like that again. I asked father to train me and ever since then, I don't get sad so much." He gave her a brilliant smile and ran back to his dad to resume his training. Inuyasha was standing in the clearing ears perked up. No doubt he heard his son. He just stared at her with this unreadable expression before he looked away to Hoshimaru. It was a strange look, it really made her think about what the little boy had sad.

_ He knows I'm upset that Naraku left. _ She chuckled to her own thoughts.  _ A child can see right through me and try to make me feel better. Kids are too smart. _

She watched them continue training until sunset. Once they were finished Hoshimaru went to the springs to clean up. Inuyasha was on his way but she stopped him before he left the area.

"Inuyasha." she called softly.

His ears perked up and he looked her way. Another blank weird expression. "Whaddaya want?"

"Hoshimaru is so sweet. But I think he's right." He gave her a weird questioning glance. "Will you please take me to the bone eaters well?"

He did not expect that. "Why?"

She had still not mention to the village that she was a guest out of their time. Kaede expected as much considering her ideology on reincarnation. She told her about her encounter with a demon whom she met along her Miko travels. Upon her years she befriended a nice young gentleman, he was kitsune-youkai named Kurenai who showed her some of their ancestral scrolls. It seemed than in order for reincarnation to exist, it had to be several hundred years between death and new life. So she knew immediately when meeting Kagome. Everyone else on the other hand just thought she resembled the Shikon Miko Kikyo.

"If you take me, I will gladly explain. It doesn't quite make sense."

"Keh. Whatever. Get on wench." He knelt down and she crawled on his back.

"Thank you."

"Yeh. Whatever." He grasped her legs to steady her, and then jumped onto the closest branch along the treeline, and they were off. The wind breezed through her locks sweeping them around her face. It was a cool day and it felt nice. She whipped her head from side to side very lightly as to not throw them off balance in the air. In no time he landed in the clearing of the well with a soft thud, he crouched lightly and she jumped off. She immediately walked to the well and peered over the rim. Her nails gripped the wood, she was so nervous to jump.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his question at all. "What the hell are ya doing?" He was impatient, responding before she could.

She sat along the rim of the well, facing towards Inuyasha."I guess you could say I'm from the future. And this well is a portal that brought me here." She looked at him with the greatest straight face. He could see no lie in her words, face, her heart beat did not even rise. She was being dead serious. It was made much sense to him now. She was very different, and the fact that she resembled and slightly smelt of his dead mate, he was sure about the reincarnation Kaede spoke of at times. He would definitely have to ask the old hag about what that meant and why she could be here. He suddenly had the strangest urge to be closer and protect the strange woman sitting in front of him. She shared the same blood and ancestral line as Kikyo and he wanted to make sure she was kept safe from anything.

"I just... I haven't tried since I got stuck here.." her face looked guilty, "..I just need to try." And she jumped into the well. She braced herself for any impact and when she landed atop bones she frowned, but was thankful she didn't injure herself. She wasn't sure what results she was going to get, but she was very glad her hopes weren't up too high.

She looked up and Inuyasha was looking down at her.

"Nothin huh." She just stared at him. He jumped down and allowed her to hold into him, and they jumped up onto ground.

"Will you train me like you train Hoshimaru?" A completely random question.

Inuyasha barked his laugh out "I can't train you like that but if you can handle it, yeah. But I won't go easy on you so you better get ready girl."

"You bet! Thank you Inuyasha!" She surprised the both of them by enveloping him in a huge bear hug. She let go abruptly and just nervously laughed. "Sorry. I just needed a hug."

He tried not blush just turned around, and crouched, signaling her to get on. She got comfortable and they were off again.

She laugh in the wind noticing his pink cheeks.

She was most certainly not laughing now. Sitting under this tree, on this hot, humid wretched day. She asked for every single minute of it so she wasn't really complaining about it, but she wasn't going to lie about how difficult it was.

She sighed and let her body rest out limply against the tree. Her head lulled back and she closed her eyes thinking about dreamy red eyes and back, long wavy hair. She signed and for the first time wasn't sad, just kind of blank. Hoshimaru was very right about training. It made her forget she was stuck in the past but not only was it was suppressor, it was actually very helpful to her everyday life. Due to Inuyasha's regiment, she was leaner and more toned, and she felt better than ever. She was very grateful to be able to learn first hand with Inuyasha. He was quite the skilled fighter and it was a lot of fun, no matter how much they screamed and yelled at each other. It was a great stress reliever and it made the days go by much faster.

She sighed standing up. She rested her arms above her head and stretched high to the sky. Break time was up, but the training was not.

** I hope you enjoyed! I'm soooooo sorry about the delay. Please show your support with a review! Mwaaah xo **

 

 

 


	9. Stronger

 

** **Naraku** **

** **.** **

** **Disclaimer::** ** **You KNOW who OWNS this greatness**

**.**

** **Authors Note::** ** **This plotline still makes me grin with much interest and as I read it continuously, I love it more and more.**

**.**

** **Chapter 9::** ** **Stronger**

  
  


"Inuyasha! Watch your 9!"

Kagome's voice echoed through the trees. She was crouched on one knee, arrow locked on their target. It was fast and it was putting up one hell of a fight. It continued it's escape maneuver down the same path with Inuyasha hot on it's trail. The youkai was something feline related and knew how to excel in evasion through the trees. Inuyasha lost sight of it momentarily but with her improved eye accuracy she caught a glimpse of it's movements.

_ 'You may be fast but you're not faster than this...' _

Her shot was lined up and the muscles in her arm flexed.

"HIT THE MARK." It was was loud declaration to everyone who was in vicinity to hear. Mostly a warning to Inuyasha that was she was taking the shot and to not get caught too close to it.

She released the taut arrow and watched as it soared with strength and speed propelled by her refined miko powers. It flew through the sky with a streak of pure pink. She stood not breathing, her heartbeat in her ears. This was the moment. It was her moment to prove all the shit she had to endure this past almost year was worth it.

It hit the neko youkai in straight through it's right shoulder, pink sparks burst from the enemy before it was purified and nothing but dusty particles remained.

"God dammit Kagome! I was going in for that kill, I was right there!" He swung around to give her wide unbelievable eyes and released the power in Tetsusaiga. It transformed into it's thin feature and was sheathed.

"Inuyasha!" She huffed at his aggravation. "This was my damn hunting exersize you jerk! I was passing the test YOU gave me! My shot lined up perfect. Did you see that perfect hit! Can't call me weak anymore!" She grinned, holding her head high with pride.

"Yes I sure the hell can, you weakling human girl!" He huffed, but she was right. This was her last test before he allowed for her to hunt with Hoshimaru and himself. He would not allow her to join them as before she was just not dependable and he could not worry about her during the hunt. He could not stop to protect her if something were to go wrong. That was all different after she completed her  _ real _ Miko training with Kaede. She spent five months in gruel battle with him. He did not go easy on her and ended up hurting her severely several times. But she was trooper and would never give up, only until she passed out from pure exhaustion and strain. Thank goodness for Kaede was there to help heal. Even without Kaede's spiritual assistance, she somehow was able to recover a lot faster than regular humans. The strong Miko lineage that coursed through her blood that she shared with her late ancestor Kikyo, was just a powful force. Kagome developed her Miko powers relatively fast, a little over four months. It took her a little under three weeks to fully control barriers, six weeks to memorize and excel in herbology and twelve weeks to master archery. That was not her forte in the beginning. Kagome felt that in order to achieve greatness in Archery, she needed to gain strength in mind and body, and that she did. The relentless training she endured with Inuyasha allowed her become an acellent master of the art of bow and arrow.

"I know you're proud, just tell me."

"You could've done better." Inuyasha scoffed.

"HOW?!" Her voice picked up in irritation. "I clearly spotted the enemy myself and landed the final blow!"

"Yeah but you're too slow!"

"You two! Stop argueing!" Hoshimaru entered the clearing rolling his eyes at his father and friend.

"Kagome that was most excellent! I was so excited the whole time! I think you did amazing!" Hoshimaru beamed with excitement and gave Kagome one of his signature grins.

"Hey you runt you were suppose to wait behind with Kaede."

"I didn't want to miss Kagome's test!"

Inuyasha glared at the two of them, but the tinge of joy and pride in his senses didn't go unnoticed. He ended up raising two great warriors.

"When can we have our first hunt. I am so ready, I cannot wait!" Kagome stretched her arms high above her head, reaching for the sky. The white blouse pressed against her body stretching with her. Her back popped a few small times and she tucked a long black lock behind her ear. The sun filtered through the trees, a little light beam captured the glossiness of her hair. Inuyasha stared at her in a strange way. Hoshimaru caught the look and glanced at his father and back at Kagome. He saw the slight changes recently and smiled. He liked Kagome a lot and was happy to see his father finally not be alone. Not only that but his lessons weren't as terrible as they use to be before Kagome arrived. Now that he had someone else to pick on he wasn't so focused on Hoshimaru only.

"Father, I am hungry and we could probably do a stock for Kaede-baasan." He looked at his father with pleading eyes. "I would have to say she passed as well!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah you runt." He looked at Kagome. "Feh. You passed. Lets go wench."

"Yayeeeeeee!" Kagome fist bumped the air and danced around in a circle before stopping. Her toned switched and her eyes glimmered. "So what's it gonna be, what are we hunting..?"

** :: **

Kagome was excited. Beyond excited! She wanted to scream out loud how awesome she was, but she needed to keep her calm. It had been nine and half months that she resided in Edo. Nine and a half months that she felt an emptiness she could not fill. She hadn't been home, to her real home since falling through the well and the pain from that in itself was finally starting to ebb away. The emptiness she felt from him leaving was a whole nother story. The brief moments of three days she spent with him held on, deep in her being. Ever since Naraku had left it was like he took a huge piece of her with him, and she felt... empty. Although she was happy being around Kaede, Hoshimaru and sometimes Inuyasha, she couldnt escape the deep and utter lonliness she felt at night when they weren't around. All the restless nights drove her crazy. That's why she began to train. She took the advice Hoshimaru gave her and it worked, she battled day in and day out, studied and trained all day. It worked up until the night rolled around and she had to sleep, and she couldn't. So for nine and half months it was this very moment she was waiting for. To finally hunt. To be part of something bigger she felt. Not only did they hunt for Kaede and themselves, but for the entire village. Inuyasha would find a pack of whatever on the menu that month, and take them all out. Bring back the remains and preserve the food, but he would never allow Kagome to join, only Hoshimaru.

One night they were having a bet about how well Kagome was doing with her archery. Inuyasha was confident Kagome would not hit the bullseye target with her eyes closed. She explained very happily that she could and would, but only if he allowed to give her a chance at hunting with them. Of course Inuyasha being Inuyasha, agreed. And he lost. That is where the test came into play. If she passed the test, she would get a chance. Now that she passed, he wasn't too happy taking her. He never thought she would become so... proficient in all ways needed to be an excellent warrior. Especially considering in less than a year.

Inuyasha led them out into the wilderness a little deeper than where they had slain the last youkai. It was a quiet walk at first, but the closer they got to their destination the more Kagome's skin tingled and pricked. They were getting closer to something and she had a feeling it was their hunting target. Inuyasha stopped and turned around, eyes golden eyes darker than usual connected to hers. He whispered.

"From here it's you. I can't hover anymore. You wanted in, now you're in. Im trusting you from now on..." his eyes pierced her soul as he said those words. She nodded to him. He trusted her. He really trusted her and she believed him 100 percent.

"I won't get in your way."  _ I promise. _

He faced the opposite direction again and proceeded forward. Kagome connected eyes with Hoshimaru and they had an understanding. She nodded at him and followed Inuyasha's sprint into the clearing.

It was a clan of boar demons. Giant. Fucking. Boars. At least five times the size of them. There had to be at least seven of them in total. Inuyasha raised his fingers,  _ three. _ Their goal was to capture, slay and bring back three wild boars. She gulped the anticipation down and tried her hardest to quell the tremors running through her legs.  _ Tremors of excitement.  _ A few deep breaths, and she was off. She decided that Inuyasha was going in straight North, she would go around West and take them out from behind. She kept her eyes on the clearing and focused in position. Four of the boars ran the opposite direction of the fight the moment Inuyasha and Hoshimaru began battle. Why did they run? It didn't matter, there were the three left and they were all the enemy.

She stretched her spiritual pressure out and checked her small surrounding, she was clear of interference. She watched the fight through her arrows eye waiting for the perfect moment moment.  _ There it is _ . Inuyasha sliced down the side of a large boar and while it was roaring in pain, Kagome took her shot. She supressed all Miko purification power and released her arrow with precision. She couldn't go purifying their meal ticket. She grimaced slightly as the arrow pierced straight through the boar's temple and lodged itself there. It shrieked something awful and hit the floor with a loud thud. She didn't even pay attention the look on Inuyasha's face. The second and third boar turned her direction and she shielded herself from their aura search.  _ Im so thankful I learned how to hide my precence. _ She silently thanked Kaede for the added lesson and watched the boards turn back to their enemy. The rest of the fight went down the exact same. Everytime Hoshimaru and Inuyasha wounded a boar, she helped by taking the last shot from the distance. The noise of battle settled down and copper scented the air. She stepped from the clearing and ran towards them.

"I think we make a great team."

"Yeah you kill steal!" Inuyasha laughed at her but had to admit she was right. Having her there made their fight entirely way too easy. Maybe he wouldn't take her just for the extra fun. He chuckled.

"Lets get this back home.." they all nodded and began the task

** :: **

Kagome sighed and slipped further into the hot waters of the spring. The tension of the day eased off as the natural waters soaked into her skin and soothed the tired muscles she overworked today. She rubbed her palm into the muscles extending from her neck to shoulder, applying pressure. A knot protested against her hand and she squeezed. She could really go for a massage about now. One of the those luxuries of her time she had never once experienced. How did people here get rid of their aches and pains other than these hot springs? Did they have a salve or ointment maybe? She would definitely ask Kaede about that. Since her expeditions with Inuyasha began to become harder, she noticed her body became a little more achy than normal. The way she healed faster than before did not go unnoticed, but that didn't mean she wasn't still sore all over. Her hands dropped down and she slipped further into the warmth, nose barely above water.

** *!crack!* **

Her eyes shifted, completely aware. Inuyasha and Hoshimaru always alerted their presence while she bathed. Being as they were men and she was not, it was ruled that they not interfere with her bathing time, she wanted complete privacy and if they needed her, they would call out before coming closer. She hid herself, summoned her aura and stretched it around her as far as she could.  _ Nothing. _ Her heart beat picked up, she wasn't far from home, she could sprint just in case.  _ I definitely heard that. There is something out there hiding. I need to go. _

She stood. Modesty was thrown out the window, in times like this she didn't have the luxury to worry about her body being seen. They were still at war and she wasn't about to take any chances. One thing she learned about being in Segoku Jidai was that when someone was alone out at night, if they weren't truely alone, they weren't really safe. Trust no one. Inuyasha made her never forget it.

She put herself into defence mode and moved quickly. Her naked body dripped with water and she crouched next to the red haori. It was thrown over her slick skin, bow and arrow in hand, she dashed off towards the village. She kept her speed at max and ran through the trees and brush. Aura was still stretched out to its max radius, she still felt nothing but her senses told her otherwise. There was  _ someone _ out there hiding and she was taking zero chances. She positioned her bow and shot at a base of a tree in front of her. The arrrow glowed a soft purple hue and faded out. She whispered a mantra and ran past it. A barrier shield that doesnt necessarily keep one out, but acts as a sensor. If anyone crosses past the barrier that isn't already within, it will alert her. Even if one is hiding oneself, she will still be able to know.  _ Kaede-obaasan I hope this works like in practice. _

She broke into the clearing of the village and continued her pace until she reached Inuyasha's hut and calmed herself. She didn't want to make a scene if there wasn't anything to be worried about. She was just being cautious. She tapped on the wooden door and it swung open hastily.

"Keh. Took you less than normal. Ready to eat?"

"Yes, thank you." Hoshimaru was already in the dining area eating with Keade.

"Everything has been properly stored. Thank ye Kagome. I hear ye hunt went well? Was it what ye imagined to be like?" Kaede's soothing voice filled the room and Kagome couldn't help but to be elated.

"Yes it was! It was everything I thought it would be, possibly more. I am thankful it was a hunt I was able to accomplish."

"Yeah and she stole all the kills to herself!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. He didn't like not being in the spotlight but was genuinely happy about her achievement.

"Come darling, have a seat please." Kaede offered her a bowl, it was steaming already awaiting her. She took the bowl with both hands and bowed softly. "Thank you obaasan." taking her seat at the round table, she looked at everyone. Inuyasha never sat at the table, but always was always laying in front of the fire. His bowl in front of him as well.

This whole time being here was always like this. They would wake early before sunrise, begin their studies first, and then begin their combat training. Once the day turned to night they would return home, bathe, eat together, sleep and repeat with few changes in between. Several of the modern luxuries she brought with her were long gone. Some remaining makeup was left, but everything else was used. Her paper books were all that was left and she couldn't be more happier. In the time she picked up combat, she made sure to teach Inuyasha and Hoshimaru how to read and write, and they in turn would help her teach the village as well. She wanted everyone to learn. As far as she knew, only noblemen or great status knew how to read and write and and that was not fair. So she shared her knowledge with the new world she was now part of. She never knew if she would get back home, but until then, this was her family and this was home, she would make the very best of it.

They all ate in comfortable silence and it was time for rest shortly after. Kaede and herself said goodbye and headed back to their residence the next hut over. She said goodnight to her mentor and went to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about her sensor barrier. No one had crossed over, maybe she should let it go and get some rest. She sighed and did just so. There was a small window of view available and she stared into the treeline. Another sigh. She laid down and tried to get comfortable. Sleep came quick

And was interupted quick, or so it felt. She woke up to her heart pounding madly in her chest. It ached and she whimpered. Was this anxiety? What the hell? The beating made itself clear in her ears and a shock ran down her spine.  _ The sensor barrier! _ She shot up and dressed faster than she knew.  _ Someone crossed the barrier. But why is my heart pounding, this isn't the warning from the spell. _ She froze. She hadn't felt this feeling in nine and a half months. Was she feeling his presence? This was a new feeling and she couldnt place it. It was a  _ deep _ feeling that rested in the pit of her belly. She broke out in goosebumps and the feeling intensified. She quietly snuck out of her room and was at the entryway, hand placed on the door. She turned to the firepit, it was out cold, no embers left. It was well early into the morning, perhaps two, three? She was still learning how to tell time without a clock. They generally slept three hours after sunset. People wouldnt wake up for another hour or two. Her bow and arrow rest at the door, she grabbed them and slipped out. She looked to left at Inuyasha's home and looked to the right at the treeline, towards the well. Should she alert someone?  _ No _ . She almost shocked herself at her own thoughts.  _ This feeling is telling me no. Just go. _

She turned to the treeline and made her way to the well.  _ I think I'm being summoned.  _ The urge to get to the well was digging its way through her body and her walk turned into a sprint. Kagome sprinted down the path as she had done almost daily. She never stopped jumping in the well and could never give up hope that she'd get home one day. The feeling was screaming in her ears, they were red hot and her blush began to match her ears as she entered the clearing to the well.

He was sitting on the edge, one knee propped up, chin resting on the arm that was resting on the knee. The moon was basking down onto him brightly. The pale white of his skin glowed in the dark and his hair looked like it was full of glitter; the way his tresses glimmered down his back was lovely. He was still just as gorgeous as the day she met him, as the day he left her here. His head disconnected it's rest and he looked straight at her, red glistening eyes straight through her. His gaze chilled down her spine and her body became a nesting ground of goosebumps again.

Who was going to speak first? They just stared at each other for a while not saying anything, drinking each other in.

"You've been training." His voice was low but deep. It shocked her for a second and she slightly jumped.

"What took you so long?"

He wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

He broke gaze first with a distasteful frown and looked away. He muttered low, "I had things to do."

Now the anger was about to reach the surface. "It's been almost a year." She forced that one out through gritted teach.  _ Be calm, don't be brash and stupid. _ "You left on purpose. You didn't want to deal with me." And now it was the sadness. Ugh! She was too emotional! She wasn't expecting this! It was all about to come out. Naraku glared at her. "And now you want to show up in the middle of the night. I felt your call before you even crossed the sensor."

Naraku's eyes widened slightly as to question,  _ sensor? _ "Yes, you crossed my sensor barrier. Im suprised you didn't notice." She gave him a blank look. "You missed out on a lot these past nine months."

She too looked away. "How did you even summon me here?"

"I didn't. I sat here and said your name. And here you are."

They looked at each other again. Was he feeling this pressure in his chest like she was? He stood and she held her breath too long before taking another.

"It was you at the spring wasn't it?"

They both wanted to look away but didnt. Her cheeks tinted pink and his may have too, but she couldnt tell. She just knew the look in his eyes got darker and they both knew he saw her when she stood out of the water looking through the darkness for the enemy before taking off. The feeling nesting in her belly, in the pit of her womanhood was rushing through her bones. His eyes looked black.

"I never pegged you to be the one to fuck up and snap a twig alerting your presence." She needed to change the subject. Now that it was clarified, move on, don't make this awkward. She chuckled, trying to change the mood. He finally came back and there was hopefully plenty of time to be mad at him later.

"You've learned well. You are very fast in your run."

_ Let's start early. _

She took her hand to hand stance and and grinned at the red eyed demon. "Want to see what I've learned?"

He smirked and shot foward. They exchange several blows, him mostly throwing offensive and her defending herself. He had no power in his hits, he too was testing her abilities. She evaded all attacks and threw in some of her own. Not only could she hand to hand, she focused on power leg training as well. She dropped low and kicked his ankle in swoop. He backflipped quickly avoiding contact and she stood with a grin. "Almost."

"Not quite. You -"

"You piece of shit!"

They frozed in shock and looked at the pissed Inuyasha entering the clearing. He glared at his disciple. "You didn't even fucking hear me coming did you? I hid nothing."

Kagome looked down guiltily "You can't hunt again, you're not ready" he said in his usual pissed tone.

Kagome's head whipped back up angrily. "What! NO! I worked so hard for that! Please!" Her back was to Naraku now as she pleaded with Inuyasha. He glared at her. "You can't multitask when you're too distacted. Until you learn you cannot," and stepped around her

"But-..." Inuyasha cut her off.

"What the fuck are you doing here."  _ You're not welcome _ .

She could practically hear him say it and she was saddened. "Inuyasha, please."

His eyes were dark golden and angry. "Yeah right, after he left you here. Really Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Feh! Youre a fuckin idiot." And he left.

Inuyasha wasn't going to get in the middle of this. He knew kagome would never be his. Fate gave him his chance with Kikyo and it would be foul of him to take away Naraku's chance. After all, he took his first one away. He was happy with Kikyo and he missed his mate, but Kagome was not her. Aside from that, he knew the only reason Kagome stayed was because she was left. She would have followed Naraku if he had let her. The lonliness Kagome had was not his to fill.

They were alone in the clearing again but now she didn't know what to say.

He turned around and began to walk away and fear entered her heart. "Stop it, where are you going?"

He didn't stop and didn't say anything.

Kagome felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes and they dropped profusely. They were silent tears but he stopped moving after they fell. Her tears were salty but the sadness she radiated was sweet. It was a cruel and devine scent in one.

"I need you to not leave again." He tears were silent and her voice didn't waver. It was a demand. Naraku turned back to her and began walking towards the village, stopping directly to her side. She didn't move, just stared at where he was standing before.

"Well then."

She wiped her eyes with a smile. "Well then."

** :: **

** **xoxo** **

** **Chapter update wooohooo.** **

 

 

 


	10. Tell me

 

** **Naraku** **

** **.** **

** **Disclaimer::** ** **You know who owns this greatness. R. Takahashi**

** **.** **

** **Chapter 10:: Tell me** **

** **::** **

She walked ahead of him, leading him on the path back to Edo. He should have left when he saw her in the spring. He watched her for a while as she bathed. She grew. It really hadn't been that long but to a human, he guessed nine months was much. It's not like he any choice. He himself was summoned and had priorities to uphold. The timing may not have been great, but he had no say in the matter. She had definitely grown, she looked so much more mature than when he left. She had shed the frail little girl and in place stood a strong, toned well built woman. She looked the same in the face and maybe her hair had become a little longer, but she didn't have that childish look in her eyes anymore. She began to massage herself and the noises she was making made Naraku lose focus. The last sigh that escaped her breath made him stumble. It was completely unintentional and it shocked even he, but that stumble was right into a tree and into a broken branch. Which is what she heard, and why she got out.

He had not meant to stumble and he had not meant to lay eyes on her bare body. He felt as though he invaded her space and even he, the sly demon he was, felt guilty for not looking away. How could he not, she had  _ most definitely _ grew out of the shell she was. His red eyes drank her flesh in and he felt a tightness in his chest and a rush of emotion to his groin. It had been too long since someone made him feel even remotely aroused. Droplets of water ran down her arms, legs, back... breasts. She crouched low next to her belongings and he could see the soft black curls enveloping her womanhood. His teeth grit, tightly clenched together. He didn't move a muscle. She scanned the area and threw a red top across her body and dashed off towards the village. He still did not move. He just stared at the place she stood, image burned into his mind. She was wearing his clothes. The top she covered herself was the one Inuyasha wore. Naraku's claws gauged the tree bark. He gripped and ran his claws down the trunk, and sat. For hours he sat.

He decided to visit the well. There were a few more hours before daylight and he decided it would be best if he left before sunrise, but he wanted to look down the well one more time. It seemed to call to him.

_ Kagome. I should never have taken you out of that hole. _

He reached the area of interest and sat at the base of the bone eaters well. He was there alone for no longer than 5 minutes before his senses picked up hers. He could feel her aura probe into his. She broke into the clearing and they locked gazes.

And that is what brought them here. They reached the village and Kagome led them into Kaede's home. She opened the door, looking at him to come inside. He stepped in hesitantly and she could see that he felt out of place. Hell, he looked out of place.

"Please sit. Can I make you some tea, water?"  _ Be hospitable. _

He shook his head. "No. Thank you." He scanned the room, it looked the same as the last time he had visited, when he met and left Kagome here. She sat on the soft mat next to a table.

"Sit with me? I feel like we have a lot to talk about."

"Hm." Naraku surprised himself by actually indulging in her request.

"Do you mind that I ask you where you went?" Her voice was soft, almost pleading.

"Do you remember what I spoke of my father?"

She nodded. "He was the general to the Western Lord, right?"

He also nodded. She had good memory. "He died a long time ago?" she questioned and he nodded again.

"The night I left I received word from the western Lord. I was to be in western palace in two days with no exceptions. The Lord of the west is seeking council for a new high general to his army. My father... who was high general, his role would have been passed down to his heir. Just as if Lord Sesshoumaru were to pass... Lord Inuyasha would take his place."

Kagome sucked in a huge gulp of air at this new. The western Lord and Inuyasha... were brothers! Whoa. That's news. Why hadn't Inuyasha said anything before?

"Inuyasha is also the result of mixed breeding. He too is Hanyou." Kagome didn't seem too surprised at this news. That must have been one thing he shared with her. Apparently he still hated his brother and spoke nothing of him.

_ So many questions!  _ "What does this Sesshoumaru want with you? You're hanyou... he doesn't want you, does he?" She was putting the pieces together as she asked her question. Her eyes looked into his slightly panicked.

"He does." He stared at her coolly.

"And you'd do it?! He killed your parents... didn't he? Why would you say yes?

Naraku kept their gazes connected. "His shun was the reason they were sought out to destroy. I have no reason to want, I do not want... but I have no choice in the matter. There is a battle. I have been summoned to battle for the position of High General to the Lord of the West. The alternative is death." Her eyes were steady, he could see the swirl of emotion filtering through her eyes but she held her calm.

"I see."

"Yes. I have been... preparing."

"You could have come back sooner... and we could have trained together. Instead you missed out on all the fun." She tried to smile but it was forced. This whole thing may have been forced.

"I can see you have been training hard. You.. are different."

"Yeah, hehe. I do nothing but train..."  _ to help me stop thinking about you.. _

"Naraku."

His name falling from her lips caught his attention quick. They locked eyes. It seemed every time they looked at each other, their entire surrounding melted into oblivion.

"Do not... leave me here again. Promise me you will take me next time no matter what. I can handle myself this time, I can protect myself. Please promise me."

Her dark gray eyes melted into his red ones. He could see her desperation, but he could also see her fight. But could he promise to take her? He was a man who had enemies. People would come after him for no reason. She would constantly be endangered. Her look became angrier the longer he did not speak.

"I... I think I'm going to rest before sunrise." She stood abruptly. "If you leave I will never forgive you." It was a cold statement. She walked to her door and slipped into her room without another word.

_ Kamisama you weren't supposed to ruffle  _ my _ feathers. _

He stood and walked to her door, listening. It was quiet. Was she already in bed? It had only been ten minutes. His hand rested against her door and it cracked open a bit. She was asleep. Wrapped in his white bamboo pelt he had given her the day before leaving. She nuzzled her face into its fur and sighed one of her lovely sighs.

He smirked.

_ Interesting. _

  
  


** :: **

  
  


** **Authors Note:: Leave me a review to let me know you're interested! xoxo** **

 

 

 


	11. Decisions

 

** **Disclaimer::** ** **You know it isn't me!**

**.**

** **Author's note::** ** **Thank you for your support xoxo**

**.**

** **Naraku Ch 11:: Decisions** **

** **::** **

That morning was strange for everyone. Inuyasha was obviously irritated by the sudden intrusion that morning and he was definitely taking it out on her by his extra aggressive attacks in their mid morning spar. She was mostly only able to dodge them, and he was too fast in his aggression for her to counter anything. He downward slammed his sword and she blocked bringing her down to her knees. She braced herself, her body quivered under duress, teeth grit together. It wasn't her fault he showed up out of nowhere! It wasn't her fault she was left here in the village! None of this was her fault and she tried not to complain, but in certain times like this where he was being a dick, she really wanted to scream, yell and beat him up!

The sun was beating on her back and her white blouse was drenched in sweat. It was mid summer and she cut the sleeves one of the hadajuban Kaede had so kindly given.

"Ugh"

"What you stupid wench? Can't take the pressure?" Now he was just being an ass for no reason.

She swung a leg out but of course he evaded with a swift jump back and a sadistic grin. She came out from her crouched position and attacked finally. While he was letting out all his steam, she was reserving it. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to actually beat him, she hadn't bested him her entire stay. As tactful as possible, Kagome used speed as her friend and attacked quickly. He dodged her every move until a shadow entered both their field of vision. Kagome had already been extremely mindful that Naraku was around, but Kagome didn't think Inuyasha was  _ ever _ going to be delighted to see him. For just one moment he flicked his attention to where their audience stood, and Kagome thanked Naraku for interrupting their spar fiercely. That moment gave Kagome the opening to swoop a foot out and knock Inuyasha down, her sword pointed to his left shoulder.

"I cannot believe you left yourself open, and you're always bitching to me about paying attention!" Kagome huffed and withdrew her weapon, she swung it around artfully and stuck her tongue out.

"Now you're just  _ trying  _ to be a fuckin show off." His words spoken through a clenched jaw.

Kagome grinned facing Naraku. "That was the first time I was able to best him. Your distraction helped greatly. Thank you!" She laughed out loud and it was genuine.

Inuyasha was back on his feet instantly and threw his sparring sword down and stomped off with a spew of choice words. He was definitely mad their visitor had seen her finally get the upper hand. He might even be embarrassed, but he would never admit it.

"I don't think he's ever going to get use to seeing you around. Your presence distracted him and he is never distracted. I'm thankful that I'm fully aware of you."

"Aware of me?" Naraku's brow raised in question.

Kagome nodded. "I just..." She looked away with a blush. He watched one arm nervously reach to her other elbow and hold herself closer. "I feel you." She looked back to him and held his gaze. "I knew you were here. I woke up out of my sleep and I just knew exactly where you were. I felt you coming closer to us as Inuyasha and I sparred. I don't know exactly what it means and if you... maybe feel me too?" Soft pink highlighted her cheeks and she waited expectantly for his response.

They just stared at each other for moments on end, it felt like forever to Kagome. He held no emotion in his expression and it made her feel uncomfortable. She stood there fully exposed to him and he said nothing. She was about to begin cleaning up the space she used that afternoon but he finally spoke.

"Thankfully for myself, I do not have the same problem." He turned without saying another word, cold look in his eye and walked away.

_ What the hell was that? _ She stood there, still confused and now also a little pissed off. His behavior was very weird. She caught a slight glimpse of him when he entered and he didn't look upset. He looked, maybe a little surprised? Kagome huffed and began picking up weapons laying around the floor. Maybe she was expecting him to say yes? Yes Kagome, I feel you too. She blushed.  _ Whatever. If it's just me then fine! I'm just going to follow my instinct like I always do. It hasn't lead me wrong yet. _ She finished cleaning up after her session and began her way back to her room.

It was lunch time and Kaede always had something ready by lunch time. She smiled thinking about he mentor. What a blessing Kaede has been. Everything the elder woman has done has been nothing shy of excellent and all of the knowledge that was shared. It was more than she felt she deserved at times. Although she felt unlucky to lose her life in modern times, she was blessed with something else entirely. Time spit her somewhere far back where life that was only in fairy tales was indeed  _ a reality _ . A reality that actually happened and not in just fictional books. She believed in destiny and there was a reason she was here. She didn't fight it at all and she appreciated everything that's been dealt her so far. She awoken the miko powers that were laying dormant in her blood, she had become masterful at archery, hand to hand combat and learned skills with metal weaponry of sorts. She knew how to fish, track and hunt and survive with just her surroundings. Kaede had even offered her training on how to be a proper woman. Finesse in attracting the opposite sex, marriage traditions just in case she really was stuck her forever. She never told anyone else she accepted them, but she had and they were joyful. The sadness of losing her family she was able to keep at bay with the daily tasks the village had to offer. The lessons Inuyasha, Kaede and many more had to offer. Everything this life made her change, she appreciated. She felt if she did not, things would be terrible for her, and in Kagome's eyes, life is what you make it. If you make it hard, it will be. If you accept things as is, and make the very best of what is available, then you could be happy and at peace. Acceptable peace.

She entered her temporary home and indeed as she assumed, Kaede had made a vegetable soup with rice and fresh bread. A portion was already awaiting her arrival. She sat in front of it and thanked the woman who had become like a grandmother to her.

"It smells amazing, thank you Kaede-obaasan!" The elder woman nodded with a smile.

"Did ye have a good day today Kagome?"

She nodded vigorously, mid spoonful of soup in her mouth. She chewed and enjoyed the savory soup. "Yes I did. I finally bested him. He was distracted."

Kaede did not need an explanation. The only reason Inuyasha would be distracted would be caused by their guest.

"I see. And how are ye? What do ye plan to do?" It was loaded question, she knew what Kaede was asking.  _ How do you feel about said guest? If said guest leaves will you leave too? Are you upset, happy, neutral he is here? _

"I think I'm okay. I'm still confused. I still have questions."

"It is understandable child. What a predicament. Seems as though time always finds a way to repeat itself." She sighed.

_ It feels like another Kikyo situation. Almost like I have to choose who to stay and be around. Just like she did.  _

Kagome chose to ignore it for the time being to enjoy her lunch. That issue could be dealt with later.

The door to Kaede's hut opened and Hoshimaru entered.

"Nee, Kaede-obaasan! Can I hang out here for a while, father's mood is ill tempered." He laughed sheepishly.

Both ladies laughed at the young child and they all enjoyed lunch together.

** :: **

Naraku sat at the bone eaters well, he had decisions to make. Decisions involving a reincarnated miko that invaded his life. He told her he had not felt her and a liar her would be. He felt her as though she was a pretty poison coursing through his veins. He most definitely felt her. He knew when she woke up in middle of the night, when she began to make her way to him. He could feel her now as she rested from her training with the village elder Kaede.

He was unsure just as she was, as to why they were connected like this. He felt the strange disconnect when he had to leave the first time, but it was light. Now that he had come back the feeling of  _ her _ was overwhelming. Her presence was programmed in his sense with priority and it was something unfamiliar to Naraku. The desire to be around another human being.

It honestly pissed Naraku off. Why is it the reincarnation of Kikyo decided to latch onto him? She made her decisions, died and he did not and had to live with the reminder of it. Fate teased him and now fate decides to make up for it? Is that what it was? Here is a new version of what you wanted? Well it was fucked up if so.

He had to leave, and here... now he comes back and Inuyasha has practically won this one over as well. She had made a home while he was gone, friends and... potential family. All this time she was here she was with Inuyasha. He practically left her here for him to have.

Walking in on them sparring caught him off guard. He had not expected her to ever become an even match to train with. And yet, there she was, skillfully holding her own against Inuyasha. She had even bested him. He knew it was only because he interrupted, but she was still skilled enough to even get to that potential in such a short amount of time. Inuyasha must have trained her hard for this level of achievement. He was proud but extremely jealous. The emotion of raw jealousy turned into pure anger and he had to get out the area. He left the village vicinity and of course his body brought him here, the place he met the wretched wench. The woman of his ailments. Why was he even in the area in the first place? What brought him to the bone eaters well, so close to Inuyasha's territory? Inuyasha whom he despised so much. Why was he here? He could not remember for the life of him the reason he was brought here other than the magnetic pull Kagome mentioned to feel herself. At the time there was no feeling. He was just moving, enjoying his adventure out for that day. Now, there was a distinct feeling that tugged in his gut. It tugged at his instinct and he could never ignore that.

His rage subsided and he felt empty as he always had but this was slightly different. He was content with his prior emptiness but this time he was not. He did not want to loose out this time. But seeing them so comfortable together, was it too late? Of course it was, he was just a momentary disruption twice.

Naraku snarled at his thoughts. How impetuous!

None of his his questions had any answers **::**

** **Author's Note::** **

** **I promise you it will pick up very soon. Someone is looking for the R, it will get hot but it might not get R for a moment, but ther be R, I promise!** **

** **With love xoxo** **

 

 

 


	12. Warm waters

 

**Disclaimer:: Not mine! R.T**

 

**Dreams Ch 12:: Warm waters**

 

**Authors Note:: Trying to update sooner than later! I love where this is heading! Stay turned!**

 

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed that morning. She made the conscious decision after spending the evening with Kaede, that she would indeed follow Naraku on his journeys, if he allowed her. They were somehow entwined in this energy together and now that he was back it was undeniable. Stretching along her bed, his white pelt slid off her shoulders; flesh erupting in soft goose bumps with a shiver that ran down her chest. She pulled it closer, inhaling the fabric. It didn't smell like him anymore but she reveled in how it felt against her body. It was extremely pleasant that he had accidently left it behind, Kagome was most grateful. It was chilly that morning, the sun was barely rising and it was still black out. Perhaps 5:30? It was time to get up and start the day... first with a bath. She eyeballed her folded garments and the fur she was snuggled in. The springs weren't that far and the surrounding area was always safe to bathe. The boys liked to bathe at the night, but she, being from modern times had to bathe before and after the day. Both legs swung out and she got up briskly grabbing her clothes for the day and wrapped herself deeper into the warm fur and began to make way.

 

The sun was rising but it was still very low; most of the land was still darkened but the beginning stages of dawn cast very little light. The route was worn into the earth making a perfect pathway from all the villagers treking for water and bathing necessities.

 

It took her no more than 5 minutes to reach her destination. The steam rising into the sky made the area slightly more warm. She stepped to her favorite area that had a perfect shaped rock to rest against. It was soft part of the rock that had been smoothed over time and because it was in more of a medium shallow area, the water was never too overbearingly hot. She rested her belongings down in a dry patch of grass and removed the fur that was wrapped tightly around her. She captured it before it touched the ground and folded it neatly. Her flesh broke out in bumps and her nipples immeditely hardened upon being bare in the cool temperature of the morning. She immersed herself up the neck and sighed at how comfortable she was. Hot morning baths was something she would never tire of; something she always enjoyed doing at home, although she never really got up as early. If she had a choice she would have always slept in if given the option. She was always running late, but not anymore, Kagome was always the first one up and ready, even before Inuyasha.

 

Ten minutes had passed and she felt a stirring in her belly. Her body shivered in the water in response and she knew what it was. He was around, close by somewhere. Was he watching her bathe? How long was he there? She blushed. Something instictual hit and her lady bits tingled. _Jeez!_ He could hide himself, yet why would he send her a signal to let her know he was around? _Well I am bathing, maybe he wasn't trying to startle me?_

 

“You will continue to stay hidden? You already revealed yourself to me.” She looked down at the water and closed her eyes briefly. A soft blush staining her cheeks.

 

“Do you prefer that I am around whilst you bathe?” The blush deepened.

 

_Yes..._

 

She could feel him come closer. She tried to calm her blush but it didnt go anywhere. Her body was hot and it wasn't because of the springs. When he was around, something changed and she wanted to unleash it. Kagome felt like she going to explode. Knowing that he was out there, watching her made her feel something... deep, sensual... dark. It made her feel sexy. Generally, knowing that someone was watching you while you were naked and vulnerable would scare you, make you uncomfortable. But it empowered Kagome's inner self esteem. She wasn't really one to be a sexy type of girl, but the connection they shared allowed new feelings and emotion to be present. Her body awakened, it was a blissful thing.

 

She recalled the first real time she masturbated in the feudal era. She had trained all day with Inuyasha and Hoshimaru, learning speed. She was exhausted at the end of the night and after a long bath, she came home, ate dinner and went to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night from a dream touching herself. Kagome hadn't really done such a thing, but the pulsating in her lower region was extreme. She caught her self, fingers in her slick, wet folds, softly stroking her bundle of nerves. It was strange to be in Kaede's home, doing such an act, but she couldnt stop. She rode herself into a blissful orgasm and passed out again. Ever since, it felt as though it radiated in her all the time and she tried not to do it too much, but it seemed she pleased herself a few times a week. She was only a little ashamed, after all, a woman's gotta do what she's gotta do, right?

 

Him being there turned her on so much.  _Oh why oh why. This is so embarassing._ As good as her little bud was feeling, she was mortified about how horny she was.  _I know he can smell me already anyways... Fuck. Im already exposed!_ She let out a sigh, head resting back against the rock and closed her eyes again; breath picked up in excitement and she could no longer contain herself, if she didn't do it, she'd be strained all day and this was the best time. It was afterall, her time.

 

In the water both hands slid down her body. Hands grazed over her breast, down the nipple with a soft tweak. Flat palms down the belly to her covered gem. She wasted no time and slid her pointer finger down the folds of her womanhood. It was hot and slick even in the water. An intake of breath. It was extra sensitive this fine morning. She let out a soft whimper as she touched her clit, fingers moving slowly in a circular motion. She let out a low moan as one hand grabbed a nipple and tweak it, 2 fingers now inserted. She massaged her breasts eagerly and fucked herself slow and steady. Her breathing was uneven and puffy, little moans and sighs until she came quietly, she let out a ragged breath she had been holding and enjoyed the feeling. It was a bold move, probably a stupid one and she knew it held some sort of consequence, but at this very moment she didnt care. She was about to get out when the calm water wrinkled. She blinked the haze out and alerted her senses, alowing them to brush over the clearing. He hid himself again. It was still dark and no light had been shed yet in her area.

 

_Sneaky bastard. What are you trying to do?_ The water wrinkled and she focused until his shadowy form entered her vision. He was fully dressed in the spring and his eyes were low and  _black_ and he was right in front of her. Her heart was pounding her chest, they both heard it. Breath was hitched in her throat. His eyes were  _so dark_ .

 

He growled, low and deep in his chest. “ _What are you trying doing to me?”_ It was spoken through clenched teeth.

 

She looked up at him with her innocent dark blue eyes filled with desire. Her lashes fluttered open and closed, brushing her cheek. “The same thing you're doing to me.” His growl was loud now.

 

She held his gaze. The sensation of him was running through her veins like fire. Her blood was fire. Everything was aflame inside of her and he  _was so so close._

 

A hand reach out from the water and she placed her palm on his chest. She could feel his wet haori sticking to his lean, muscular body. She ran her hands slowly down, he reached out and caught it, gripping it firmly but not enough to hurt her. She never took her eyes off him. Kagome gasped when he brought her hand up to his face, and he enveloped her fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them with closed eyes, wrapping his tongue and lapping up any traces of her. She blushed realizing it was the hand she used her fuck her herself. He was tasting her. Naraku growled loudy and opened his eyes back up. They were so dark from his usual red. He continued to growl and she contemplated what his next move would be. It was so fast. Was this even right? It certainly didn't feel wrong...

 

She was sprung from the water onto the rock so quickly she didn't even have a chance to think. The cold air hit her naked flesh and before she could let out her first protest, her legs were pushed opened and his face was buried in her sex. She cried at the feeling of his tongue lapping her up. No one had ever been down there. She couldnt believe this was evening happening. She cried out loud at the feeling, it was nothing like anything she had ever been able to do to herself. His tongue was probing her entrance as he lapped her flowing juices.

 

“Oh my god, oh my uuuuuughh!” Her cries echoed in the clearing until she covered her mouth. Head thrown back, one arm braced against the rock. It bit into her elbows but she didn't feel it.

 

He inserted a finger quickly followed by a friend. She cried louder, new feelings almost insufferable nesting between her legs and lower belly. She could feel it building up as he pumped two fingers deeply inside her as he ate and lapped at her womanhood like nothing she could ever dream of. Her hand left her mouth in favor of his black wavy locks. Fingers entwined in silky strands and she gripped as his pace quickened.

 

“Fuuuuuu-AH..!” She released herself again, body twitching as her orgasm was cleaned up thoroughly. She panted heavily and stared at the early dawn sky. It was finally lightening up. Kagome propped herself up and made eye contact with the demon.

 

They stared at each for a few moments. She did not break eyes away from him as she slipped back into the water directly in front of his persons. She reached up and hugged him. He stood there, unmoving. She could feel the thickness in his pants as she was hugging him. This was already unexpected and she absolutely could not handle that right now.

 

“I'm going with you.”

 

Kagome's statement was firm. She released her hug and exited the spring in front of him. Her back was bare for him to drink in. She reached down and swung his white fur over her body and wrapped it tightly around her frame. She looked back over her shoulder with smokey eyes and winked flirtatiously at him and took off back to her home.

 

Naraku was unsure as to why he did what he just did. He stood unmoving contemplating his actions. She was calling him to her and when he got there she was naked and bathing. And then she began  _to touch herself._ He could not resist, he almost took her there on the spot, rightfully so. But he had to resist, she didn't know what she was doing. Fuck, he didn't either. Since when did he tryst around with a human?  _A powerful human woman,_ he reminded himself. There was something about her that he was drawn to. And now she wanted to join on his travels. She would be making everything so difficult.  _So very difficult..._

 

**Authors Note:: I didnt expect to get hot and sexy but I was rereading and it needed some tension. So I put some tension in and I'm very pleased. Unexpected things can be hot! See you soon xo**

 

 


	13. Assessing the situation

 

**Naraku**

 

**Chapter 13:: Assessing the situation**

 

**Authors Note:: Not too sudden, right? =)**

 

Kagome stumbled several times heading back to the village; her face was red and warm even though it was cool outdoors. The events at the spring were extremely unexpected. Her actions were unforeseen and impulsive and she couldn't believe she even had the guts to be so brazen. She didn't even realize that  _ that _ was something demons even  _ performed _ in the feudal era. It was certainly personal and they did have a distinctly keen sense of smell. From hanging out with Hoshimaru and Inuyasha, she found that demons could sense your emotions through the pheromones. So if you were mad, curious... horny, they knew it. 

 

The first few weeks Kagome did not understand how Hoshimaru always knew when she was crying. He would come in and console her after she was done shedding her tears, give her hugs and favorable words of encouragement. And then when she had her first period in the feudal era, Inuyasha barged into her room one morning and demanded her to explain when and how she was injured, where she went, etc. She didn't understand until she got out of bed and began to take steps, did she feel the familiar drop of her menstruation. She remembers blushing so much her face could have turned purple when she tried to explain to him what a menstruation cycle was. He simply stated, “oh” with a matching blush and hurried himself out. It was very endearing, he thought she was hurt and came to check up on her. It was later that night that she asked Inuyasha out of curiosity, how did he know? He in return explained to her about how strong and sensitive dog demon senses were, demons in general had excellent sense of smell, but for the Inu, it was one of their more prominent features.

 

The floor was cold when she entered the home she shared with Kaede. She tiptoed to her room, and began to dress for her good morning spar with Inuyasha. The sun was finally beginning to show it's face and the town was stirring with routine. She was no different. Once dressed, she made her way to the outdoor training grounds. Hoshimaru was sitting cross legged in a meditative trance. His left ear twitching in acknowledgment of her presence.

 

“Good morning Hoshi-chan~” She smiled his way

 

“Hello Lady Kagome!” his excited nature always made her smile.

 

“Are you ready for the day?”

 

“Yes Ma'am,” he nodded enthusiastically as always. The boy had an unlimited reserve of energy, as a youthful young pup should. She sat next to him waiting for their sensei to arrive and he did only moments later. They both stood and bowed in respect. 

 

“Good morning Father!” “Good morning Inuyasha!” both greeted in unison and giggled at their harmony.

 

“Feh! Get your asses on your run now! I don't even know why you waited!” Inuyasha was in no mood that morning.

 

Not only did he wake up earlier than normal, he caught Kagome on her bath run, earlier than normal. He did not follow her, as to not invade her space, but when she returned...  _ something was different. _

 

Something was absolutely amiss and she was  _ blushing, intensely blushing _ . Inuyasha was no idiot, Kikyo used to blush the same way when he did something special, romantic or intimate... He growled.  _ Intimate? _ His nostrils flared taking in the surrounding scents. His suspicions were correct as her scent was muskier by tenfold and he could still sense her lingering arousal. His growl reverberated through his entire body, he was shaking with anger.

 

But why? He had to stop his unwarranted anger, it's not as though he laid claim to Kagome, nor did he ever have the intention to do so. Yes, she resembled Kikyo much more than he'd like to admit, but she was just not the woman he gave his heart and soul to. Kagome was more of a sibling to him, he viewed her as family, like Kaede and his own son. And quite possibly his prodigal human vice. She was by far the stronger human he knew. Kagome at this point with her continuous training would be stronger than Kikyo in no time.

 

She could do what she pleased. She was a coherent, intelligent and fully capable adult.  _ But why did it have to be  _ _ HIM _ _? _ Of all the people, human and demon, why did she have to meet and find Naraku? Did the fates wish to dangle his happiness in front of him, did fate seek to even out the justice of the situation? Inuyasha was no fool. He knew the implications of the ordeal with Kikyo and Naraku. They both loved her and she chose to be with himself. Naraku was left to tend to his own loss and was pretty much forgotten.

 

Inuyasha stared into the distance, his two trainees running engagingly side by side at a fast pace.

 

It's not as though he even disliked Naraku anymore. Before Kikyo chose himself, of course he despised the other hanyou, but after he became mated and especially after Hoshimaru, any ill feelings he had had been cleansed. He had no need to continue carrying those ill feelings for no reason. In this specific case, he was now upset that Naraku had abandoned Kagome here. Obviously Kagome has forgiven him, he smirked; he now had blackmail on his friend.

 

.

 

It was finally lunch time and it was much appreciated, as Kagome and Hoshimaru were famished from their gruel-some training. Even though fall was ending and winter was approaching, the cool air still seemed to be hot to people who were training; they were out in the open with no shade.

 

Kagome was wearing her sparring outfit, which was something she made. One of the many useful things Kaede also taught her, was how to sow, needle and thread, weaving thick fur for blankets. Pretty much anything. She was a bonafied seamstress but she never tried to be too good. She crafted strange things so no one would ever try to snatch her up. She chuckled at the thought, apparently a good seamstress was highly coveted, even a poverty stricken one would be swept up by a nobleman if his or her craftsmanship was up to their liking.

 

So she started to make more comfortable clothes for when she sparred, bathed, slept. Currently, she was wearing a white, formfitting midriff tee with no sleeves. It was easy to maneuver in while she practiced with Hoshimaru. She only wore it around him during their hand to hand sessions, as he was child, his mind had not yet been corrupted and did not have to worry about him. He was an innocent sweetheart. But the men of the village however, would stare and stare and stare a hole straight through her with terrible intentions. Was showing skin that  _ absolutely terribly taboo? _ The first few times were, she ended up smacking a few of the villagers around when they got too close, and she also ended up wearing less revealing things around town. She learned her lesson and so did they.

 

Hoshimaru ran ahead excitedly, exiting her sight but she took her time. His demon blood gave him a crazy surplus of energy, always and she didn't wanted to run anymore. Studies were next so she had plenty of time to recuperate. Walking ahead she felt his presence pull at her and she stopped and focused. Kagome turned her head to the left at there he sat at the base of a tree, staring at her. Drinking her in.

 

Kagome had no idea what changed in her attitude. She was doing things so freely these days and had become so  _ open _ in her desires. She boldly walked towards him, strutting almost. This morning had awoken a formidable desire within her and she felt as though things would be different from now on.

 

Naraku noticed the way she so confidently walked to him. She stopped directly in front of his feet, standing in all her sumptuousness. Her revealing top was flattering. It was pasted in sweat to her flat, tanned, toned and muscular abdomen. She wore baggy red hakama and could not see her long legs. Her arms were mimic to her belly. He could see her lined muscles clearly and knew that she did indeed, get much better. She had her hair in a ponytail and she looked  _ fucking delicious. _

 

“Hi.” her rosy cheeks were apparent.

 

“Your training is pleasant surprise. It will become much harder once we leave.”

 

Her grin was blinding, he was so caught off guard by the radiance of just... her. Her waves of happiness soaked into him and he swear he could've melted. This inferior human woman made his knees weak and his heart seemed to skip several beats, he was not even standing! And she was certainly not inferior. Why was she smiling so brightly, all for him?

 

She dropped to her knees in that second and encompassed him in an embrace that was so comforting and relaxed herself practically in his lap. He wavered, what did he do next? Then again, he was sure she was asking the same question earlier, as his action were out of pure desire for her and his demon blood took over. No woman could intentionally do such an act knowing a male was watching without some sort of repercussions. She was willing and the insurmountable desire they had was beginning to overflow the dam holding it back. What transpired that morning was long coming since the day he met her.

 

He lightly placed his arms around her in a loose hold.

 

“You agreed to let me accompany you.”

 

Yes he had. Is that why she was so pleased? That he accepted her request? She was such a simple creature.

 

They sat for a moment in their hug before she began to pull away. He smirked. Both hands caught her waist and he hoisted her forward. She gasped in surprised and she now straddled him, legs on either side of his, sitting right on  _ him. _ Kagome's confidence wavered and a heat flushed through her body and she broke out in shivers. She was slightly jostled closer to him and each hand reached out instinctively to grip his shoulder to balance herself. A puff of breath released raggedly from her lips, she hadn't realized she was holding in. His hands were free, he trailed a claw up from the center of her belly button to the hem of her shirt. She sucked in a breath and he noticed how her flesh broke out. He continued up and the shirt gave resistance when they reached her breasts. She had a clothed covering them under the shirt; no matter, he tugged harder and both bounced free from restraint, immediately hard from the outside breeze and no undoubtedly the excitement right before her eyes. Her chest rose up and down so quickly, her heart racing was pounding in both their ears. 

 

“Hmm...” A claw ran down to her nipple, slightly circling it. Kagome was softly mewling and whimpering at his touch. Her eyes hooded, half shut, gripping his shoulders with a might. His hands trailed all over her milky exposed top and they both were lost in the feeling. Naraku growled, stopping his caresses. He stretched his arms out firmly and through grit teeth, he spoke. “If you do not leave now, I will defile you in ways you are not ready for little miko.” His sentence was half a growl and he sent warning signals to her. The hair on her body erected and she jolted herself from his grip, adjusting her top at the same time. She bolted the opposite direction heeding his advice, her body red and flushed from his aggression

 

_Smart woman._

 

 


End file.
